


Somewhere i belong, - (с)

by Axel_Larin17



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, Drama, M/M, Out of Character, Psychology, Romance, Violence, Virus
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:15:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26565697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axel_Larin17/pseuds/Axel_Larin17
Summary: Фёрст Эйду поступило приглашение поработать в элитном отряде автоботов - с крушителями. Согласившись, медик не знал, что его карьера начнётся с убийства их командира, которая сильно пошатнёт его уверенность в сделанном выборе. Помимо этого он познакомится поближе с местным затворником Персептором, который переживал свой личный экзистенциальный кризис, и юнцом Спрингером, только-только вступившим в ряды автоботов. Трудный путь, переплетённый с ненужными чувствами, и поиск своего места в жизни.
Relationships: Drift | Deadlock/Perceptor, First Aid/Springer (Transformers), Kup/Perceptor (Transformers)
Kudos: 2





	1. Пролог.

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Битву Фракций 2020. Выкладка по окончании.
> 
> Тайм-лайн: самое начало войны. Персонажи совсем юные и зелёные, неопытные, а оттого творящие беспредел. Кап в свою очередь стоит в сторонке и иногда подливает масла в огонь х)  
> Приятного прочтения! ^^
> 
> Картиночки:  
> https://sun9-21.userapi.com/_WK1P7aIp4VXImlBlz2GljZHhhXgb11KBB58uQ/4ng7sBcG804.jpg  
> https://sun9-55.userapi.com/PFl4z3M7bnK_Y1E3e3gbb1NPDt2tNijNEUjQuA/Wi7cURHMaC4.jpg  
> https://sun9-65.userapi.com/kpSNBaV0R71nN7zFCpQh4waAU4ktpjdbNBtm9A/GaPoyRPoDtA.jpg

Фёрст Эйд волновался. Мозговым модулем он понимал, что всё идёт именно так, как надо, но искра в честплейте всё равно тревожно дрожала. За весь свой актив медик нервничал настолько сильно буквально пару-тройку раз. Сначала перед поступлением в академию, потом во время своей первой спасательной миссии и, наконец, сейчас. Фёрст Эйд долго размышлял над предложением Проула, пришедшем ему по личному зашифрованному каналу связи незадолго до этого: вступить в отряд крушителей, чтобы держать их на плаву и по максимуму снизить смертность? Звучалоо слишком заманчиво.  
В первый клик Фёрст Эйд подумал, что этой возможности достоин Рэтчет - по-настоящему талантливый медик с золотыми руками. Но почти сразу же он вспомнил, что старый друг служил едва ли не в личной гвардии Прайма, и Проулу было невыгодно отправлять его куда-то ещё. Потом шёл Фарма - но джет предпочитал работать только на себя: он с радостью возглавит любой медцентр и будет руководить юными подопечными. Фиксит? Велосити? Минерва? Нет, нет и нет. Эйд не принижал своих достоинств, но ситуацию предпочитал рассматривать максимально объективно.  
Да, он обладал всеми нужными знаниями, имел за плечами не то чтобы богатый, но всё-таки опыт, а главное, специализировался на оказании именно первой медицинской помощи. Возможно ли, что именно это и повлияло на выбор главы стратегического отдела при ставке Прайма? Эйд не мог не признаться самому себе, что поступившее приглашение польстило ему, но работать и жить бок о бок с крушителями - с меха, для которых любая миссия могла стать последней? Сможет ли Фёрст Эйд - убеждённый пацифист, твёрдо веривший в то, что жизнь превыше всего, - ужиться с ними? Ужиться со смертью, чересчур часто посещающей старых и не очень знакомых? Получится ли он жить и работать, зная, что кого-то не спас?  
Эйд сомневался. Разумеется, за прошедшие годы у него происходили эксцессы, когда кто-то умирал прямо у него на руках. Он знал, каково это - сообщать близким о смерти их друга или брата, составлять цинично-холодные, лишённые искры официальные протоколы, в конце концов, избавляться от серых корпусов, начинающих рассыпаться в труху. Всё это было, есть и будет частью его жизни, но Эйд всей искрой верил в то, что иногда ему всё-таки удаётся отвадить меха в чёрном плаще с грустной улыбкой на губах прочь. Этим меха ещё жить и жить, и Эйд об этом позаботится.  
Спрашивать у того же Рэтчета, стоит ли ввязываться в настолько опасную авантюру, автобот не стал. Его друг много лет работал вместе с Проулом и успел изучить того от первого до последнего глифа. Его вердикт наверняка звучал бы примерно так: “Решать, конечно, тебе, Эйд, но я бы не стал класть искру на пьедестал самопожертвования ради благих целей Проула. Живым ты сможешь принести больше пользы, чем мёртвым”. С присущей Рэтчету интонацией эти слова снова и снова звучали в шлеме медика. Пожалуй, он был прав, но…  
Фёрст Эйд подскочил, когда запищал его коммлинк. Вызов тут же прервался, но объяснения не требовались: крушители уже ждали его внизу. Медик подобрал тщательно упакованный металлический чемодан с хрупкими инструментами, проверил, тщательно ли закреплены в сабспейсах более прочные предметы, в последний раз окинул свою простенькую, но успевшую ему приглянуться кварту грустным взглядом и поспешил вниз. Отчасти потому, что боялся передумать и вернуться обратно: раз он принял решение, нужно ему следовать. Широкие супинаторы хорошо амортизировали, и Эйду удалось спуститься вниз довольно бесшумно - не пришлось прощаться с соседями, которые так и норовили высунуться и обвести коридор подозрительным взглядом. Крушители негромко переговаривались и обманчиво беззаботно улыбались.  
\- А вот и наш новый рекрут, - первым его заметил меха очень светлой расцветки. Голубая оптика горела жизнью, и Эйд почувствовал, как душащая его тревога немного отступила. - Фёрст Эйд, верно? Я Гиперион, а это Балкхед, - бот бросил взгляд на крупного автобота рядом с собой. Тёмно-зелёный крушитель казался мрачным, суровым и очень опасным.  
\- Приятно познакомиться, - медик ответил на рукопожатие и даже протянул манипулятор ко второму кибертронцу. Тот кивнул и неожиданно широко улыбнулся.  
\- Всегда приятно видеть новые лица, - оскалился крупногабаритным подбородком Балкхед. - Гип, сколько у нас ещё времени до отлёта?  
\- Дебрис стартует через шесть джооров, - отозвался Гиперион. - Хочешь кое-куда заехать? - подмигнул он другу. - Или, правильнее сказать, к кое-кому?  
\- Это не то, о чём ты подумал! - возмутился здоровяк. - Просто мы… ну, дружим. И давно не виделись. Да и вообще!  
\- Я так и понял, расслабься, друг, - рассмеялся тот, - езжай. Встретимся на станции.  
Фёрст Эйд удивлённо помалкивал: крушители казались ему серьёзными, несклонными к юмору кибертронцами. Брутальные и сосредоточенные, они шли по головам врагов, сминая в пласт любого, кто смел вставать у них на пути. Меньше всего медбот ожидал увидеть откровенное смущение на фейсплете меха, один удар кулака которого превратил бы его в ничто. Кажется, и крушителям не было чуждо нечто простое, желанное искрой.  
\- Мы такие же живые меха со своими желаниями и потребностями, - наблюдая за мерцающим визором и считывая с ЭМ-полей колебания, изрёк Гиперион. - Несмотря на то, чем мы занимаемся, несмотря на наш образ мышления… Иногда каждому хочется побыть наедине с собой и своими близкими, если они есть.  
\- Надеюсь, у меня получится обеспечить врекерам лишнюю пару-тройку таких встреч, - пробормотал Эйд. - В любом случае, - он встряхнулся, - думаю, мы должны идти. Ещё чуть-чуть, и придётся бежать. Со мной живут довольно… нервные соседи, - напряжённо рассмеялся медик.  
Гиперион покачал шлемом и жестом пригласил его за собой. Автобот трансформировался и закинул чемодан внутрь. Вызывающе белый покрас неприятно контрастировал со спокойным оттенком врекера. Крушитель чуть улыбнулся и перешёл в альт-мод. Возможно, этот расчёт Проула - закинуть к их отряду самоубийц грамотного медика - окупится уже в недалёком будущем.


	2. 1.

Когда Фёрст Эйд переступил порог станции Дебрис, искра снова сжалась в тревожном предчувствии. Медик всегда прислушивался к своей интуиции, и сейчас она велела ему держать аудиосенсоры востро. Конечно, маловероятно, что на него набросятся с оружием и начнут палить, но нечто вроде приветствия в духе крушителей вполне могло быть. Гиперион хлопнул его по плечевому блоку:  
\- Тебя проводит Перси. Ваши лаборатории и кварты рядом. Если будут какие-то вопросы, обращайся к нему.  
Кто такой Перси и где его искать, Эйд спросить не успел. Гиперион мистическим образом дематериализовался в мгновение ока, оставив медика тет-а-тет с полутёмными длинными коридорами, в недрах которых эхом отскакивал от стен чей-то затихающий смех. Медик несколько кликов смотрел в пустоту, крепко сжимая ручку своего чемодана и вентилируя. Первый шаг дался ему с трудом, но потом дело пошло легче. Стоять и испуганно озираться - явно не про него. Несмотря на не самую приятную ситуацию, ничего сверхъестественного не случилось. Возможно, это проверка. В конце концов, Эйд знал, куда шёл. Нужно было показать себя с наилучшей стороны, особенно с учётом того, что воин из него никакой… Он должен быть полезен и самостоятелен настолько, насколько это возможно.  
\- О, ты наш новичок? - медик едва углубился в коридор, когда со стороны разъехались двери, и к нему подошёл широко улыбающий незнакомец. - Гиперион в последние дни только о тебе и говорил. Рад знакомству, я Спрингер, - более высокий мех с лёгкостью обхватил его за плечи и потрепал по шлему. - Уверен, ты отличный малый, и мы с лёгкостью сработаемся.  
\- Мне тоже приятно познакомиться, - Эйд пошатнулся и выскользнул из-под чужого манипулятора. - Не подскажешь, где работает Перси?  
\- О-о, наш затворник сидит в самом центре Дебрис! - хохотнул Спрингер и жестом пригласил медика вперёд. - Неподалёку от двигателей, которые он перенастроил и которые теперь частично подпитывают его лабораторию. Нам пришлось хорошо повозиться, чтобы отыскать подходящие для апгрейда детали.  
\- Перси… - задумался Эйд, - погоди, а это случайно не… Персептор? Тот самый Персептор? - он вскинул шлем, всматриваясь в яркую оптику собеседника. - Рэтчет рассказывал мне о миссии на Тораксисской фабрике, когда они обнаружили озеро со сверх аномальными частицами. Он говорил, что это было по-настоящему жутко. А Рэтчета, знаешь ли, трудно впечатлить.  
\- Возможно, - увильнул от ответа Спрингера и потянул его за собой, - пойдём. Перси редко вылезает к нам, но, может, ради тебя он сделает исключение.  
\- Почему это? - удивился медик. От нового захвата он мягко увернулся и пристроился рядом, крепче ухватившись за ручку чемоданчика со своим скудным инвентарём. - Да, я новый член экипажа, но уж точно не воин. И даже для вас я не особо сильная помеха, если честно.  
\- Не боишься так открыто признаваться в своих слабостях? - ухмыльнулся Спрингер. В этот момент он попал в пятно света, и Эйд с удивлением обнаружил, что собеседник мог похвастаться не только колёсами, но и вертолётными лопастями за спиной. И как он сразу их не приметил? Промах. - А вдруг кто-нибудь воспользуется ими?  
\- Зачем? - Фёрст Эйд с интересом покосился на вынырнувшего из-за угла незнакомого бота. Последний смерил новичка презрительным взглядом, сухо кивнул Спрингеру и быстро прошёл мимо, выкатив вперёд крупный синий честплейт с автоботской инсигнией в самом центре. - Очень рад знакомству, - язвительно буркнул ему вслед и без того сбитый с толку медик.  
\- Девкон редко работает с нами, - пожал плечевыми блоками Спрингер. - Он неплохой и очень опытный малый, Гиперион его ценит. У них, можно сказать, дружеские взаимоотношения, поэтому Девкон иногда нам помогает. А бывает, даже тренирует новичков.  
\- Полагаю, мой всецело отсутствующий талант к сражениям на линии фронта пришёлся ему не по вкусу, - тихо хихикнул Эйд. - Иначе объяснить такую неприязнь я не могу.  
\- Крушители - нормальные парни, - поспешил заверить медбота трёхрежимник. - Просто есть те, кто видел слишком много, и у них просто не получается улыбаться и видеть во всём хорошую сторону. Думаю, Девкон один из них. Они с Импактором даже чем-то похожи…  
\- Импактор - знакомое имя, - Эйд притормозил и задумчиво посмотрел на запутанный лабиринт коридоров. Искра снова тревожно дёрнулась. Медик закусил губу под маской и обернулся: он совершенно не помнил, откуда пришёл. Стены и двери выглядели абсолютно одинаково. - Куда мы идём? - поинтересовался он. - Ты точно ведёшь меня к Персептору?  
\- Да, абсолютно, - беззаботно улыбнулся Спрингер. - Куда же ещё? - голубая оптика сверкнула толикой ехидства.  
\- Например, в ловушку, - Эйд отступил и отпихнул от себя чужую ладонь, когда трёхрежимник попытался снова обхватить его за плечи. - Я не люблю угрожать живым меха, Спрингер, но это вовсе не значит, что я дам себя в обиду, - твёрдо обрубил он очередную попытку бота соврать ему. - Что происходит?  
\- Ладно-ладно, ты раскусил меня! - воскликнул крушитель. - Мы правда идём к Персептору, просто окружным путём. Я хотел кое-что обсудить с тобой.  
\- Вот так сразу? Даже толком не познакомившись? - раздражённо мигнул визором Фёрст Эйд. - Я пришёл сюда, чтобы не дать вашим искрам схлопнуться так долго, насколько это возможно. Это моя работа. А политические интриги и дрязги меня не интересуют.  
\- Я и не собирался втягивать тебя в политику. Для этого есть Прайм и Проул, - ухмыльнулся трёхрежимник. - Вообще я хотел кое о чём тебя попросить. Тебе предстоит проверка, и я хочу, чтобы ты выбрал проверяющим меня.  
\- Какая проверка? И почему именно ты? - Эйд снова отступил и неожиданно понял, что упёрся спиной в стену: дверь была неподалёку, но Спрингеру хватит буквально одного-двух шагов, чтобы преодолеть короткое расстояние и отрубить медику возможность сбежать.  
\- Ты новенький, медик, а крушители любят свежий энергон. Тебя уже хотят попробовать. Просто выжидают, - витиевато отозвался Спрингер. - Поменьше оставайся наедине с кем-либо, и тогда, возможно, тебе дадут возможность выбора, - пояснил врекер, - а я могу пообещать тебе, что сделаю всё, чтобы не навредить тебе. Остальные… скажем так, не всегда об этом думают. Они не со зла, но мысль, что каждый день может оказаться последним, толкает ботов иногда на жуткие поступки. А ты нам нужен. Не хотелось бы, чтобы тебя кто-то сломал.  
\- И тебя тоже? - Эйд остановил приближающийся честплейт ладонью, не давая нависнуть над собой. - Мне это неинтересно, Спрингер. Повторюсь: я медик, и в мои обязанности входит ремонтировать вас столько, сколько это возможно. Если кому-то нужна перезагрузка, могу повозиться с настройки и помочь медицинским способом сбросить напряжение. Не больше. Ты услышал меня?  
Спрингер смотрел на него сверху-вниз, едва не облизывая взглядом. И оттого Эйду было не по себе, но он держал себя в руках, не нервничал и старательно игнорировал постепенно раскрывающиеся ЭМ-поля. Излишне благодарные пациенты нет-нет, а пытались навязаться ему в партнёры, пусть даже на один раз. Гештальтист давно научился деликатно отсекать их и идти дальше - спасать жизни было его призванием. Не больше.  
\- Я уважаю традиции врекеров, - нарушил затянувшееся молчание медбот. - Но отдаваться каждому встречному-поперечному только потому, что они соскучились, как ты выразился, по свежему энергону? В таком случае, полагаю, мне следует отклонить предложение Проула. Я ещё могу передумать, - разумеется, Эйд блефовал. Да вот только Спрингер об этом не знал. Или знал, но сделал вид, что принимает ложь за истину.  
\- Как хочешь, - крушитель отступил и снова обезоруживающе улыбнулся: выступающие плечевые блоки, трансформирующиеся в крылья, пришли в движение - немного отползли назад и спустились вниз. Общий вид врекера перестал быть настолько угрожающим. - Это твоё дело. Я хотел как лучше. Но помни, что не все будут с тобой разговаривать, как я. Кто-то может сразу перейти к действию.  
\- Я прекрасно всё понял ещё с первого раза, - Фёрст Эйд отпихнул его и обогнул, - где Персептор? Я хочу разложить вещи и осмотреть новое рабочее место, возможно, что-то подкорректировать.  
\- Рядом, - Спрингер махнул манипулятором вперёд, - ещё два прохода, и ты прямо упрёшься в двери его лаборатории.  
\- Хорошо, - Фёрст Эйд перекинул чемодан в другую ладонь и двинулся вперёд, не став благодарить крушителя за подсказки. Конечно, может, и следовало бы… Но после того, что он ему сказал - нет! За такое, конечно, не расстреливают, но и спускать подобные выходки Эйд был не намерен. Он согласился на предложение Проула только потому, что искренне хотел помочь. Врекеры считались почти элитным отрядом, и служить с ними было честью. Во всяком случае, так думало общество, и медик - не исключение.  
\- Всё равно подумай над моим предложением! - крикнул ему вслед трёхрежимник. - Я сдержу обещание, если ты согласишься!  
Эйд исчез за закрывшимися дверями и только там стравил пар, согнувшись: мягко говоря, накал страстей, царивший на Дебрис, напугал его до трясущихся коленных шарниров. Вот если бы здесь был Рэтчет, он бы мгновенно поставил зазнавшегося оплавка на место и закрепил результат потасканным гаечным ключом, который старший медицинский офицер таскал с собой повсюду - с ним у Рэтчета была связана своя личная история, которой он ни с кем не делился. Фёрст Эйд тоскливо подумал о том, что он влип. Конечно, он не даст зажать себя в углу и надругаться над портами, но начало вышло не очень приятным. Оставалось надеяться хотя бы на благоразумность командира - а кто он, кстати? У Эйда не получилось вспомнить.  
Как Спрингер и обещал, буквально за следующим проходом оказались чуть более широкие двери. Сбоку ярко-красным цветом горел индикатор, запрещающий вход. Фёрст Эйд замер на пороге и решительно постучался. Он собрался сделать это ещё раз, когда индикатор изменил цвет на зелёный и пикнул. Медик медленно вошёл внутрь - его взору предстала самая настоящая научная лаборатория. Заваленный деталями вперемешку с пробирками рабочий верстак, куча тумб с выдвижными ящиками, промаркированные пластиковые контейнеры, разбросанные по всем углам инфорамки и датапады, яркий свет… Под лампой на верстаке стоял крупный микроскоп.  
\- Привет? - неуверенно позвал Персептора медик, обводя лабораторию заинтересованным взглядом. - М-м, я Фёрст Эйд. Гиперион сказал, что я могу обратиться к тебе по любым вопросам. Крушитель промолчал.  
Эйд снова просканировал помещение - живая искра теплилась только в одном предмете. Микроскоп неожиданно отъехал назад и пришёл в движение, напугав медбота резкими признаками жизнедеятельности. Гештальтист про себя выругался: он уже и забыл, что некоторые кибертронцы трансформировались во что-то иное помимо автотранспорта - неважно, колёсного или летающего. Персептор поднялся, встряхнулся и повернулся к медику, сохраняя абсолютно невозмутимое выражение фейсплета.  
\- Здравствуй. Извини за задержку. Я изучал неоорганическую слизь, оставшуюся после нападения на Рэк-и-Руина, - процедил автобот. - Я Персептор. Гиперион говорил о тебе.  
\- Рад знакомству, - Эйд ответил на рукопожатие и снова вцепился в свой несчастный чемодан. - Прости, если отвлёк. Немного поплутал по коридорам, пока искал тебя. Спрингер помог добраться.  
\- Ясно, - Персептор, не глядя, обошёл расставленные в известном только ему порядке контейнеры и жестом поманил медика за собой. - Пойдём, я покажу тебе твоё рабочее место. Когда я узнал, что на Дебрисе будет медик, то взял на себя смелость немного переделать выделенную комнату. Ты будешь жить и работать недалеко от меня - здесь самая сильная энергоподпитка. По моим расчётам это может тебе пригодиться. Плюс, я нашёл и починил платформу на тяге, рассчитал идеальное освещение и обустроил для тебя верстак. Полагаю, твоим инструментам там будет самое место.  
\- Ты прямо готовился… - с уважением протянул Фёрст Эйд. - Это немного смущает. Но спасибо. Уверен, ты постарался на славу.  
\- Некоторые приказы командира не обсуждаются, - сухо заметил Персептор. Несмотря на его равнодушный вид, Эйд мог поклясться, что учёному всё-таки польстила некоторая похвала. - Я провожу тебя.  
Эйд кивнул и последовал за ним, продолжая крепко сжимать ручку своего чемодана. В жизни предстоял новый этап, и медик хотел получить от него максимум.

Стоило только Дебрис стартовать и подняться в космос, минуя спутники, как начались первые проблемы. Персептор молча потащил нового знакомого по тем же запутанным коридорам в общую заправочную, где смутно знакомый Эйду мех - кажется, Импактор - усадил его на высокий табурет и принялся вещать.  
\- Крушители чтят традиции, и это знает каждый, - распинался он, размахивая манипуляторами, один из которых был увенчан гарпуном. - Когда к нам приходит новый мех - его встречают. Когда уходит - его провожают. И сегодня у нас пополнение, о котором мы все много слышали.  
Фёрст Эйду жутко хотелось поинтересоваться, что такого о нём говорили. Он не считал себя выдающимся специалистом (как тот же Рэтчет или даже Фарма - хирурги, о которых можно было слагать легенды), скорее всего, Импактор просто привирал. Ну так, для красоты.  
\- Фёрст Эйд - наш официально штатный медик, который решит любую вашу проблему щелчком пальцев, - озорно улыбаясь, Импактор обернулся и едва не прибил Эйда взглядом к табурету. - Ведь решишь? Так, словно это твоя единственная возможность покаяться в грехах перед Праймасом? Смыть с себя позор прошлых лет и уйти ко Всеискре чистым и невинным?  
Эйд почувствовал, как встроенные в него генераторы тока запустили энергообмен по всему корпусу. Невольная защитная реакция могла спровоцировать конфликт, а с ним - кучу проблем. Медик стравил пар и решительно кивнул: он слышал о принципе врекеров биться так, как в последний раз. Видимо, именно это имел в виду Импактор. Он должен выполнять свою работу больше, чем на сто процентов. Он должен делать всё, чтобы совершить невозможное. Иначе ему не место в отряде крушителей.  
\- Отлично! - автобот выудил из сабспейса горстку прямоугольных палочек и спрятал их в кулаке. - Раз уж Спрингер успел рассказать тебе о наших приветствиях, а ты успел красиво его послать, думаю, остальные согласятся со мной в том, что ты достоин выбора. Вытяни любое имя, и крушители станут твоим домом до конца твоих дней.  
Фёрст Эйд бросил гневный взгляд в сторону ухмыляющегося трёхрежимника. Последний показал ему поднятый вверх палец и едва заметно одобрительно кивнул. О том, что зелёно-жёлтый крушитель теоретически мог нарушить какие-то ещё правила, медик думать не стал. Он собирался придерживаться своей позиции и делать то, что получалось у него лучше всего: спасать жизни.  
\- Хорошо, - несмотря на то, что Эйд рассчитывал столкнуться с “приветствием” немного позже, он уже успел продумать свой план действий. - Я всегда уважал отряд крушителей, и если вам хватит буквально одного выбора, чтобы я смог стать частью вашей команды… Так тому и быть, - медик обвёл заинтересованных врекеров максимально невозмутимым взглядом.  
\- Выбирай, - Импактор поднял пластинки: они все были повёрнуты лицевой стороной к нему, скрывая от медика имена. - С кем из нашей дружной команды ты познакомишься первым?  
Если бы не маска, крушители заметили бы несколько гнусную ухмылку. Эйд покачал шлемом и озвучил имя:  
\- Персептор.  
\- Эй-эй! Ты должен вытянуть имя! - запротестовал ещё больший по размерам, чем Спрингер, мех. Пушка за его плечом опасно покачнулась, а оптика, скрытая зелёным визором, мигнула, не предвещая ничего хорошего.  
\- Я должен сделать выбор, и я его сделал, - парировал Фёрст Эйд. - Или ты хочешь мне сказать, что Персептор - не крушитель? Что он не такая же часть команды, как ты или кто-то ещё?  
\- А всё из-за тебя, Спрингер, - раздражённо гаркнул низкий, но широкоплечий и коренастый крушитель. Траки на плечевых блоках и дуло, торчащее со спины из-за шлема, навевали мысли об альт-моде танка. - Если бы ты его не предупредил, всё случилось бы по-другому.  
\- Попытка не пытка, - беззлобно хохотнул трёхрежимник, - на войне все средства хороши.  
\- Роадбастер прав, - со своего места поднялся гигант, который расправил крылья. Рядом с закрылками предостерегающе щёлкнули нуль-пушки. - Новичок должен вытянуть имя, а уж там как повезёт, - он предвкушающе ухмыльнулся.  
\- Я своё слово сказал и менять его не собираюсь, - Эйд соскочил с “трона” и обогнул Импактора. - Раз всё с самого начала пошло не по плану, не вижу смысла тянуть турболиса за хвост. Пойду знакомиться с Персептором. Приём открыт с завтрашнего дня, запись строго по телефону! - хохотнув, медик бодро направился к выходу - главное, успеть сбежать до того момента, как врекеры сообразят, что случилось, синхронно поднимутся и решительно пустят его по кругу. Потому что всё шло именно к этому. Электричество внутри начинало будоражить бегущий по системам энергон - генераторы заработали на полную мощность, но пока набирали силу.  
\- Куда! - дорогу ему всё-таки преградили.  
\- Газзл, - Импактор махнул манипулятором и убрал пластинки, - оставь его. В конце концов, в его словах есть доля правды. Полагаю, в этот раз мы можем сделать… исключение.  
\- Может, за него отработает Спрингер? - предложил мех с зелёным визором. - Помнится, он в своё время также избежал наших традиций.  
\- Не дождёшься, - трёхрежимник и не подумал подобраться и попытаться сбежать. - Только после спарринга! И без мухлежа!  
\- Ты никуда не пойдёшь, - Газзл - тот самый коренастый кибертронец, танкобот, - широко расставил ноги и упёр манипуляторы в бока, преградив медику дорогу. - Мы ещё не закончили.  
\- Ты не бойся нас, мы же не звери какие, - доверительно прошелестел сзади мех с визором. - Погладим, приласкаем. Тебе понравится!  
Фёрст Эйд бросил беспомощный взгляд в сторону Импактора, но тот сделал вид, что отвлёкся и сейчас невозмутимо рассматривал сочленения пальцев на манипуляторе. Спрингер тоже не лез его спасать, и автобот понял, что у него остался последний шанс спасти свой бампер от ненужных проблем. Возможно, наличие двух крушителей даже лучше. Ему удастся равномернее распределить заряд и не пережечь никого, чтобы через десять бриймов, ругаясь, восстанавливать им же подпаленные корпуса.  
\- Я сделал выбор, - твёрдо повторил Фёрст Эйд, - и это Персептор. Нравится вам это или нет. Пропустите меня.  
\- А если не пропустим, то что? - склонил шлем вбок Газзл. Траки на ногах - в районе супинаторов - ощутимо завибрировали, заставив Эйда подскочить. Он пошатнулся и упал на вовремя подставленную ладонь второго. - Роадбастер, покажем ему класс?  
Мех-летун в стороне негромко переговаривался о чём-то с ботом такой же бело-голубой цветовой гаммы, последний, правда, явно предпочитал “месить грязь колёсами”. Они наблюдали за шоу с умеренным любопытством и иногда тихо смеялись - Эйд про себя подумал, что в них было что-то очень странное. Ему только предстояло изучить медкарты врекеров, вероятно, эти двое были родственниками или что-то вроде того. Ладонь Роадбастера легла ему на пах и недвусмысленно царапнула пластину, скрывающую приёмную систему.  
\- Мы покажем тебе, что значит быть членом отряда, - выдохнул горячий пар ему прямо в маску Газзл. - Обещаю, ты будешь просить ещё и ещё…  
Фёрст Эйд подавился вентиляцией и буквально на клик позволил клокочущей в искре ярости взять верх над разумом. Этого хватило, чтобы копившийся в нём ток с жужжащим полусвистом вырвался наружу. Электрические разряды прошили весь корпус медика и ринулись к ближайшим механизм, стремительно перегружая неподготовленные к такой атаке системы. Газзл закричал, приняв на себя большую часть удара, а Роадбастер отшатнулся, активируя оружие. Фёрст Эйд с яростным молчанием резко обернулся - по его броне всё ещё бегали разряды тока, а снопы искр опасными фейерверками концентрировались на самых выступающих деталях корпуса.  
\- Тебе повезло, что я не выжег твою оптику, - холодно процедил автобот, - в следующий раз за подобную выходку никто из вас так легко не отделается, - медик обошёл рухнувшего на одно колено танкобота: - Тебе хотелось поразвлечься? Вперёд. Как врач, я настоятельно рекомендую тебе сбросить напряжение каскадной перезагрузкой - уверен, твой друг с радостью тебе поможет. Иначе сначала откажут конечности, потом заклинит нейроцепи, застынет внутренний энергон, а там и искра без подпитки схлопнется. И станешь ты, мой дорогой друг, ботом, погибнувшем самой глупой смертью. Уверен, остальные крушители оценят.  
Фёрст Эйд оттолкнул его в сторону, подарив больше для вида, чем для реального вреда целый сноп искр. Газзл со скрежетом согнулся пополам и упёрся ладонями в пол.  
\- И просто, чтобы вы знали, - уже у дверей медик обернулся, - я прекрасно знаю, что значит работать в команде. У меня был гештальт, и ничто не сравнится с тем, когда ты делишь свой корпус и разум с другими меха. Когда ты с ними ближе, чем с самим собой. Поэтому шуток о затворниках и одиночках в пределах медбэя я не потерплю.  
Круто развернувшись, автобот стремительно вышел вон, оставляя ошарашенных таким поворотом событий крушителей позади. Когда двери за его спиной захлопнулись, Спрингер первым поднялся.  
\- Прослежу, чтобы он без приключений добрался до своей кварты, - обойдя всё ещё вздрагивающегося от переизбытка напряжения Газзла, трёхрежимник выскочил вон.  
\- Интересно получилось, не правда ли? - рядом с локтевым шарниром Импактора возник Гиперион, издалека наблюдавший за ситуацией. - Проул был прав - такой медик может нам пригодиться.  
\- Как скажешь, командир, - ухмыльнулся бывший шахтёр, - в кои-то веки наших задир проучили по-настоящему. Эй, Газзл! Открывайся! Роадбастер с радостью тебе поможет!  
Крушители вокруг загоготали. Жизнь стремительно возвращалась в прежнее русло.


	3. 2.

Весь следующий день Фёрст Эйд просидел у себя. Некоторое время он переживал, но никто из вчерашних шутников к нему не пришёл, а это означало только одно: всё было более чем в порядке. Единственное, что ближе к середине дня к нему заглянул Персептор. И вопрос, с которым он заявился в импровизированный медбэй, поставил Эйда в тупик.  
\- Ты назвал моё имя, из чего я могу сделать вывод, что интересен тебе, как партнёр, - учёный примостился на сидушке на колёсах, сложив манипуляторы на колени. - Я подумал и решил уточнить, правильно ли я понял твоё предложение. Ты хочешь со мной переспать?  
Фёрст Эйд только и мог, что глупо мерцать визором и молчать, не в силах выдавить из себя вразумительный ответ. Но Персептор терпеливо ждал, не подгоняя и в то же время не уходя. Прошедшую ночь Эйд провёл не в кварте на подзарядной платформе, а рядом с генераторами, подсоединёнными напрямую к двигателям. Он сильно истощил запас своих сил, а восстановить их требовалось быстро - поэтому пришлось пойти на крайние меры. Только-только в душе улеглось гадкое чувство от прошедшего инцидента, как Персептор невозмутимо его всколыхнул.  
\- Я вообще не хочу ни с кем спать, Персептор, - повторил свои слова медик. - Я назвал тебя только потому, что ты примерно такой же конструкции, и в теории мы могли бы безболезненно сойтись друг с другом. Не хотелось бы начинать карьеру крушителя с вывернутых портов, знаешь ли.  
\- То есть я всё-таки не привлекаю тебя как партнёр? - учёный чуть склонил шлем вбок, прямо рассматривая медбота. - И ты назвал меня за тем, чтобы отвязаться от остальных?  
\- Можно и так сказать, - смущённо буркнул гештальтист, - извини, что эта честь выпала тебе. Я не хотел втягивать тебя в неприятности.  
\- Всё в порядке, - отмахнулся тот, - мне нужно было знать, какая ситуация на самом деле, чтобы в дальнейшем наиболее эффективно выстроить линию поведения, которая принесёт нам обоим пользу.  
\- Я так и понял, - пробормотал медбот. - М-м, можно вопрос? - Персептор кивнул. - Вот так всегда? Ну, я имею в виду с новичками. Прямо обязательно с кем-то сплетаться проводами, чтобы… ну, завоевать своё место среди врекеров?  
\- Тут, скорее, психологический момент, - пояснил второй автобот. - Каждый день может стать последним. Ты учишься жить и мыслить именно так. Приветствие в каком-то смысле является подготовительным этапом, не более. В одном могу тебя заверить: здесь всё по доброй воле. Никто никого не насилует. Роадбастер был прав - мы не звери. А чего-то новенького и правда иногда хочется.  
\- Тебе тоже? - обессиленно поднял шлем Фёрст Эйд. - Признаться, сначала мне показалось, что ты пришёл сюда… с некоторой надеждой, - он снова и снова сканировал лицевую мимику, пытался отследить тон вокалайзера, чтобы зацепиться хоть за что-нибудь. Но Персептор походил на нерушимую скалу - пробиться сквозь его образ пока что не представлялось возможным.  
\- Я живой меха со своими потребностями, - не стал отпираться он. - Но в отличие от других врекеров я предпочитаю сначала спрашивать, а потом действовать. Как правило, этот метод работает чаще других.  
Эйд оставил свои комментарии при себе: он помнил, что Персептора на Дебрисе считали затворником. Он почти открыто признался в том, что ему также не хватало некоторой ласки и интимной близости. Можно ли было сделать вывод, что учёный не пользовался среди врекеров особой популярностью? Да, скорее всего, так оно и было.  
\- Прости, если разочаровал, - медик встряхнулся и покрутил шлемом, - день вчера выдался насыщенный. Ещё и Спрингер потом прибежал с извинениями, мол, он не хотел до такого доводить.  
\- Хотел, - если бы Персептор умел улыбаться, сейчас он наверняка ухмылялся бы. - Если бы не хотел, не довёл бы. Привыкай. Крушители доверяют друг другу на поле боя, но в стенах Дебрис каждый учится врать максимально правдоподобно, чтобы уметь распознавать ложь там, на передовой.  
\- И ты врёшь? - поинтересовался медбот. - Вот прямо здесь и сейчас?  
\- Нет, - спустя пару кликов, отозвался тот. - Мне это не нужно. Я учёный, на передовой бываю редко. А различать ложь научился давно.  
Фёрст Эйд молча кивнул и повернулся к верстаку - среди инструментов неравномерными стопками стояли инфорамки, содержащие в себе физические и психологические характеристики каждого из крушителей. Кто и когда успел протестировать элитных бойцов, медик не знал, поэтому на ментальные данные посмотрел с подозрением, а вот в технические зарылся по макушку шлема.  
\- Не пойми меня неправильно, Персептор, я не подкатываю к тебе, - медик снова повернулся к крушителю, - но что ты скажешь, если я предложу тебе просто по-дружески выпить пару кубов энгекса сегодня вечером?  
\- Утвердительно, - не стал отпираться учёный: тубус за его плечом смотрел в потолок нерушимой колонной. - Хочешь сходить в заправочную или посидеть в тишине?  
\- В тишине, - не раздумывая, брякнул Фёрст Эйд и почти мгновенно пожалел о своих словах. - Я хотел сказать, что…  
\- Я понял, - жестом оборвал его Персептор. - Заходи вечером. У меня есть кое-что интересное, - мех поднялся и стремительно вышел вон, оставив медика в слегка смущённых чувствах.  
Гештальтист некоторое время сидел, задумчиво рассматривая закрытые двери, и почти решился вернуться к работе, когда в медбэй бушующим ураганом ворвался крушитель, которого Эйд видел прошлым вечером буквально издалека. Выпирающий кокпит едва не пригвоздил медика к верстаку, пока обманчиво хрупкие тонкие конечности крутились с такой скоростью, что в пору было присесть и спрятаться внизу, под столешницей. Иначе посетитель, не заметив, снёс бы Эйду шлем.  
\- Чем могу помочь? - поинтересовался автобот, отодвинув инфорамки подальше. Моноокуляр рассматривал его ещё более равнодушно, чем старина Персептор. Крылья за спиной опасно топорщились, а манипуляторы-клешни устрашающе щёлкали.  
\- У меня проблема, - гордо сообщил изуродованным эмпуратой фейсплетом незнакомец. Губ на лицевой не было - из-за это звук доносился до медика довольно резко. Видимо, первый посетитель медбэя выкрутил настройки вокалйзера на максимум, чтобы пугать врагов истерично-оглушающими визгами. А в том, что он так мог, Эйд не сомневался. - Я требую немедленно осмотра.  
Паховая броня ушла в позы, и автобот без тени стеснения водрузил на верстак кабели передающей системы. Свернувшаяся в джампер скрутка игриво пощёлкивала слабыми разрядами на кончиках контактных игл. Фёрст Эйд поднялся и случайно зацепил ближайшую к нему инфорамку - та наткнулась на угол другой, и экран загорелся. С фотоснимка на медика смотрел тот же бот, что стоял сейчас перед ним. Вирл фыркнул.  
\- Изучаешь чужие корпуса, чтобы потом как следует отодрать каждого? - похабно стравил он пар и дёрнул крыльями. - Будь другом, пощупай скрутку - у меня там внутри что-то как будто чешется.  
\- Да без проблем, - медик отключил инфорамку и открыл целый контейнер из плотного тёмного пластика, доверху заполненный разного рода жгутами. Серого оттенка их размер варьировался в довольно большом диапазоне. - Расслабь скрутку, я должен осмотреть каждый кабель.  
Вирл с готовностью дал команду на расформирование джампера. Фёрст Эйд шлёпнул крушителя по клешне, когда тот полез в контейнер, с интересом рассматривая непонятные ему вещицы.  
\- Любое оборудование в медбэе неприкосновенно, - строго осадил его медбот, - узнаю, что что-то сломал, получишь. У меня нет лишних запчастей для восстановления своего рабочего пространства.  
\- У, какой серьёзный, - капризно протянул вертолёт. Круглые лопасти на манипуляторах вжикнули, выражая интерес. - А на платформе ты такой же? Не расслабляешься и ворчишь?  
Склонившийся над джампером Фёрст Эйд на клик замер: он предполагал, что может случиться нечто подобное, но всё-таки рассчитывал, что оно произойдёт попозже. Хотя с другой стороны - именно об этом говорил Персептор, верно? О том, что врекеры брались за любое задание с азартом и отдавались делу с таким чувством, чтобы пожалеть потом о содеянном не было возможности.  
\- Доступ к медпанели, - требовательно сказал он и постучал заскучавшего во время столь детального осмотра врекера по бедру. - Мне нужно считать показатели передающей системы и просканировать её изнутри.  
\- Жёстко звучит. Мне нравится, - одобрительно покачал шлемом Вирл и протянул ему запястье.  
Фёрст Эйд легко подключился и, не дав крушителю даже вякнуть, мгновенно перехватил контроль над джампером и заблокировал любые попытки его обладателя вернуть своё на родину. Вирл шикнул и снова щёлкнул клешнёй.  
\- Будешь дёргаться, останешься без джампера, - сухо предупредил медбот. - Расслабься, я немного покатаю ток по кабелям.  
Вирл замер, часто и коротко гоняя вентиляцию. Его единственная линза неотрывно наблюдала за медиком. Фёрст Эйд, как и ожидалось, ничего сверхъестественного не обнаружил. Однако отпускать крушителя, решившего впечатлить его своим богатством, просто так казалось кощунственным. Медик на пробу прощупал свободным манипулятором опорный стержень и всё-таки залез в контейнер с щупами. Самый тонкий жгутик легко сложился в кольцо и плотно обхватил основу скрутки.  
\- Сейчас я наполню его очищающим составом, - пояснил Эйд, заметив вопросительное ворчание, клокочущее глубоко в кокпите, - он впитается в опорный стержень, и жгут сам распадётся на мелкие волокна. Когда сольёшь отработку и прочистишь выводящий канал, просто сполосни джампер и сложи, как нужно. Ничего страшного.  
Под конец своей тирады медик завершил калибровку настроек и отключился от медпанели. Стоило его пальцам покинуть коннектор, как кабели тут же попытались свиться обратно.  
\- Куда? - беззлобно осадил заинтересованного крушителя тот. - Не стоит. Я сейчас, - небольшим шприцем Фёрст Эйд набрал обещанный состав и вернулся к врекеру. - Если страшно, можешь пригасить оптику. Обещаю, больно не будет.  
\- Все вы так говорите, - чувствовалось, что Вирл ухмылялся. - Эй! - вздрогнул он, когда игла проткнула жгут, и как будто резиновое кольцо запульсировало, ещё крепче сжимая его опорный стержень.  
\- Через пару-тройку джооров уже ничего не останется, - успокоил меха гештальтист. - Главное, сполосни потом скрутку. Иначе самому же неприятно ходить будет.  
Вирл неожиданно галантно поклонился и едва не вприпрыжку вышел вон. Двери ещё не до конца закрылись, как Эйд услышал:  
\- Ты прав, он интересный. Представляешь, он даже не обратил внимания на мои апгрейды! Ну ничего, я ещё…  
Что ещё, Фёрст Эйд уже не расслышал, но главное подтверждение своей догадке он получил. Теперь же оставалось запастись терпением и ждать - когда же Вирл просечёт, что с ним что-то не так? Медик под маской беззлобно ухмыльнулся: всего-то изменить полярность, чтобы скрутка формировалась в противоположную - “непривычную” для меха сторону. Что может быть проще? А уж безобидный состав, нужный лишь для несильной возбуждающей пульсации жгута, так и вовсе выглядел самой безвредной игрушкой.  
\- Чего он хотел? - двери снова разъехались, и на пороге возник Спрингер. - Не припомню, чтобы Вирл любил ходить к врачам… Честно говоря, я вообще думал, что он их боится.  
\- Я умею находить подход к своим пациентам, - немного приврал Эйд, решив, что посвящать других автоботов в чужие проблемы неэтично. Даже служа с крушителями, медик не собирался нарушать заповеди, присущие его профессии. - А тебе чего?  
\- Сходишь со мной выпить? - оскалился трёхрежимник. - Я угощаю. Считай, это извинение за вчерашний инцидент.  
\- Что было, то прошло, - пожал плечевыми блоками гештальтист, - извини, сегодня вечером я уже занят.  
\- Кем? Твин Твистом? Он вроде не заходил сюда, - удивился Спрингер.  
\- А ты прямо следишь за каждым, кто приближается к медбэю, - укоризненно мигнул визором Фёрст Эйд. - Не занимайся чепухой, Спрингер. Если тебя ничто не беспокоит, пожалуйста, уйди. Я работаю.  
\- Ты мне нравишься, - не скрываясь, изрёк жёлто-зелёный автобот. - Не понимаю, почему ты отнекиваешься. М-м… если хочешь, я могу даже поухаживать за тобой. Звёзд с неба не обещаю, но привнести немного романтики в наши отношения вполне возможно!  
\- Мы не встречаемся, - жёстче, чем следовало, напомнил автоботский медик. - Если мне потребуется твоя помощь, я с тобой свяжусь. А теперь - до свидания, - мех резко отвернулся и направился к мойке - пальцы до сих пор немного липли друг к другу после осмотра чужой скрутки. Сейчас он прочистит их, а потом вернётся к инфорамкам - их нужно было дочитать побыстрее. Кто знает, вдруг уже завтра кто-то окажется на грани жизни и смерти? С любовью крушителей ежедневно встречать одних новичков и прощаться с другими в обычном мире ходили легенды.  
\- Я понял, - со знанием дела протянул Спрингер. - Хорошо. Я знаю, что придётся тебе по душе.  
Эйд ответить не успел - трёхрежимника и след простыл. Медик размеренно стравил пар, успокаиваясь, и вернулся к своему занятию: ещё немного, и он пойдёт к Персептору. Может быть, новый друг подскажет ему что-нибудь занятное? Нечто, что окончательно превратит медбэй в неприкосновенную территорию и даст Фёрст Эйду возможность заниматься тем, ради чего он когда-то активировался.

*** 

Следующим утром его поднял на ноги вызов по коммлинку от Гипериона. Командир станции Дебрис сухим и отчуждённым тоном велел штатному медику в течение десяти бриймов явиться в кварту уже знакомого ему Балкхеда - того самого врекера, что во время их первой встречи умчался с кем-то любезничать в интимном полумраке. Фёрст Эйд поднялся, собрал в свой любимый чемодан минимальный набор, предназначенный для оказания первой медицинской помощи, и, руководствуясь выданной Персептором картой, побрёл к указанной точке. На ходу медик залил в себя куб топлива и, умиротворённо фыркнув паром, широко зашагал по тёмным обманчиво извилистым коридорам.  
У кварты врекера собралась целая толпа. Во главе стоял Гиперион и максимально спокойным голосом уговаривал Балкхеда открыть дверь. Последний обессиленно рычал и не давал никому войти внутрь. Когда на горизонте появился Эйд, крушители синхронно расступились, с откровенным любопытством ожидая развития сюжета. Автобот замер рядом с командиром.  
\- Его выворачивает наизнанку с самого утра, - пояснил Гиперион, - и он отказывается выходить. Я хочу чётко знать, что именно происходит с моим подчинённым.  
\- Балкхед? - кивнув, Эйд негромко постучался. - Открой, пожалуйста, дверь.  
\- Зачем? Всё в порядке, - проворчал изнутри тёмно-зелёный врекер. - Подумаешь, перепил немного накануне. Отдохну и оклемаюсь.  
\- У меня есть отличный очиститель, - терпеливо предложил гештальтист. - Он быстро поставит тебя на ноги, но придётся сделать укол.  
\- Не дождёшься, - фыркнул тот и закашлялся. Судя по звукам, почти сразу же его снова вывернуло наизнанку. Эйд внимательно вслушивался в чужеродные хрипы, понимая, что Гиперион прав - там было что-то ещё.  
\- Вскрывайте, - велел он командиру, - я не знаю, что с ним, но если что-то серьёзное - мы можем упустить время.  
\- Газзл, твой ход, - песочно-зелёного оттенка мех шагнул в сторону.  
Газзл же, неожиданно приветственно кивнув Эйду, выудил из сабспейса чистую карту-ключ и без зазрения совести влез в начинку под клавишами, прерывая соединение и раскрывая двери. Танкобот выпрямился, когда Гиперион шагнул вперёд. В него моментально прилетела струя не до конца переработанного топлива, обрызгав почти с ног до головы.  
\- В дезку и как следует промыть оптику, рот и шарниры, - Фёрст Эйд преградил ему путь, - если это инфекция, может пойти заражение. Мы должны задавить его на корню.  
Гиперион поморщился, явственно сделал для себя некоторые выводы и только после этого резвым шагом направился к себе. Остальные крушители проводили его молчаливым взглядом.  
\- Балкхед? - Эйд нашарил на стене выключатель. - Я должен тебя осмотреть. Пожалуйста, сядь и замри. У тебя что-нибудь болит?  
За его спиной столпились остальные, тихо хихикая и тыкая в лужу выблеванного энергона, оставшуюся после попадания на их командира. Смеяться вслух, разумеется, никто не стал, но ситуация сложилась до неприличия забавная.  
\- Не знаю… - простонал врекер. - Иногда слабость накатывает. И ощущение, как будто я… как будто я не понимаю, где я.  
\- Нишлака у него отходняк, - из-за Газзла высунулся Айронфист - невысокий, но крепкий, как танкобот, и очень говорливый. - Эй, дружище, ты это… завязывай. Знаешь же, как надо надираться.  
\- Мы все вчера пили, - хмыкнул в ответил Твин Твист. Фёрст Эйд в это время осторожно обошёл крушителя по кругу, тщательно сканируя корпус на наличие внешних и внутренних повреждений. Уровень энергона держался на приемлемо средней отметке. ЭМ-поля подрагивали, но на внешнее воздействие реагировали, как полагается. Помимо рвоты у Балкхеда то гасла, то загоралась оптика - предположительно, по какой-то причине страдали нейронные цепи, соединяющие окуляры и мозговой модуль. Отсюда вытекала дезориентация и некоторая слабость.  
\- Верните его на платформу, - Эйд качнул шлемом на широкий пласт металла, - и вызовите дронов. Мне нужно взять анализы, только после этого я смогу сказать, в чём дело.  
\- Подержать его? - неожиданно миролюбиво поинтересовался Твин Твист. Похожий на него летун - Топспин - согласно кивнул.  
\- Будьте любезны, - медик водрузил свой чемодан на обнаружившийся стол, сдвинув часть барахла в сторону. - Много вчера выпили? - бросил он на колёсного вопросительный взгляд.  
\- Да как обычно, - широко улыбнулся Топспин, - ни много и ни мало.  
\- А конкретнее? - Фёрст Эйд подошёл к ним. Балкхед тяжело хрипел и с трудом гонял вентиляцию. Его оптика продолжала то гаснуть, то загораться. - М-м, мне нужно вскрыть честплейт и взять внутренний энергон непосредственно из центральной топливной магистрали. Держите крепко, чтобы не дёргался. Я не рискну вкалывать ему успокоительное.  
Медик не знал, каким именно составом накачался вчера его новоявленный товарищ, и какая химическая реакция могла пойти, предугадать было нельзя. Как оказалось братья - вот, почему они были так похожи, подумал Эйд, когда изучил их технические характеристики, - не дали ему чёткого ответа. Но заверили, что присадками никто из них не баловался - врекеры предпочитали чистую крепкую сверхзарядку, иначе просто не в кайф. И Балкхед исключением не был.  
Он обессиленно растянулся на платформе и с трудом, но позволил медботу зарыться в собственную начинку. Фёрст Эйд сосредоточенно приподнимал и оттягивал пластину за пластиной, рассматривая каждую деталь, которая могла бы чем-то ему помочь. Немного подумав, он решил взять пробу топлива ещё и из заправочного бака - у Персептора было подходящее для исследования оборудование, Эйд сможет изучить всё от первого до последнего глифа. Стоило ему вытащить иглу из центральной топливной магистрали, как Балкхед хрипнул и окончательно расслабился, пригасив оптику, перестав дёргаться и вздрагивать.  
\- Только не говори, что он отошёл в мир иной у нас в руках! - воскликнул Твин Твист. - Я на такое не подписывался!  
\- У-у-у-у… - сочувственно протянул у дверей Газзл, - всякий шлак случается.  
\- Он жив, - раздражённо мигнул визором Фёрст Эйд. - Хм, пожалуй, очиститель я всё-таки залью. Хотя бы немного, чтобы снизить концентрацию лишнего заряда в его системах.  
\- А потом что? - Топспин обошёл платформу и замер рядом с братом-близнецом по искре. - Он поправится?  
\- Я проведу исследование и только после этого назначу лечение. Пока что он в безопасности, - Эйд поднялся и с пробирками вернулся к чемодану. - Кто-то должен остаться - если его состояние ухудшится, сообщите мне. Я буду у Персептора - нужно изучить состав его энергона.  
Пугать новых знакомых и нагнетать обстановку медик не собирался. У Балкхеда проявлялись самые явные признаки сильной алкогольной интоксикации. Страдал мозговой модуль (в случае врекера это выражалось в мигании окуляров), сбоили гироскопы (тут подводила координация), а пониженный уровень энергона и стравливание непереработанного топлива через верхний шлюз вдобавок ко всему ослабляли корпус, который не понимал, что с ним происходит. Очиститель должен был снизить напряжение - крушитель плавно перейдёт в режим энергосбережения, а у Эйда появится время для исследования.  
\- Если что - зовите, - повторил медик и быстро вышел вон. Правда, у порога он замер и даже отпихнул супинатором дрона-уборщика, - погоди-ка, - автобот соскрёб в другую пробирку начинающее засыхать топливо, - всё.  
Дрон-уборщик, попискивая, выудил из-под боковых пластин щётки и вращательными движениями пошёл очищать поверхность. Фёрст Эйд несколько кликов смотрел на Газзла, думая о чём-то своём, после чего небольшими, но резкими шагами двинулся в сторону медбэя - работы предстояло много.


	4. 3.

Фёрст Эйд готов был свернуть самому себе свернуть шею, чтобы нарушить работу эндоскелета и, наконец, отправиться к праотцам. Он перебрал кучу возможных вариантов, вдоль и поперёк изучил инфорамку с характеристиками здоровяка-крушителя, просканировал его от макушки до пяток супинаторов и всё равно не нашёл причину, из-за которой один из сильнейший бойцов стремительно угасал. И, может, всё было бы не так плохо, как казалось на первый взгляд, как вдруг к нему примчался Спрингер и, ввалившись без стука, сходу выпалил:  
\- Гипериону плохо. Его тошнит, как и Балка.  
В первый клик автобот опешил. А во второй поднялся и, старательно сохраняя спокойствие, ответил:  
\- Гипериона в карантин, Балкхеда закрыть, никому - слышишь меня? - никому туда не соваться! Если эта зараза пойдёт дальше, мы все тут поляжем.  
\- Что нам делать? - трёхрежимник выглядел искренне обеспокоенным. - Командование на себя принял сейчас Импактор, но ситуация не очень хорошая, - тихо добавил он.  
\- Избавь меня от подробностей, - Фёрст Эйд быстро собирался: если он прав, и у Гипериона те же симптомы, Дебрис запросто может на некоторое время прекратить свою деятельность - как медик, гештальтист влёгкую мог устроить нечто подобное. - Меня не интересуют дрязги среди командиров, для меня главное - ваш актив. Остальное не важно.  
Спрингер явно нервничал, но невозмутимость медбота несколько успокоила его, и трёхрежимник, стравив пар, согласно закивал шлемом. Он выпустил гештальтиста и повёл того за собой. Эйд почти бежал, и крушителю пришлось прибавить шагу, чтобы не сбиваться с ритма.  
\- Отошли! - гаркнул Фёрст Эйд, оказавшись рядом с квартой командира. Туда стучался Импактор. Рядом топтались другие встревоженные крушители - Роадбастер меланхолично сжимал в исполинских объятиях пытающегося вывернуться Вирла. Рядом с ним тревожно сжимал губами сай-гар Кап. С последним Эйд познакомился накануне, когда снова торчал в лаборатории Персептора и бессовестно занимал менее габаритные микроскопы, пытаясь высмотреть хоть что-то в остатках образцов. Перси мимоходом заметил, что сай-гар для ворчащего в меру старикана собрал лично он. Почти по персональному заказу. Эйд ответил что-то вроде того, что он рад, и вернулся к своим заморочкам. Сейчас же Кап молчаливо наблюдал за ситуацией со стороны.  
\- Командир? - медик недвусмысленно отпихнул продолжающего долбиться в кварту Импактора в сторону. - Это Фёрст Эйд. Откройте немедленно. А вы все - очистить коридор! Сейчас же!  
\- Не указывай мне тут, - раздражённо огрызнулся Вирл. - Ты что-то сделал со мной… Я тебе шлем откручу, если не вернёшь всё, как было!  
\- Не верну, - тем же тоном ответил медик, - и сделаю ещё хуже, если будешь отвлекать меня от действительно важных вопросов. Я серьёзно! - повысил голос гештальтист. - Не хватало ещё, чтобы каждый второй сейчас слёг! Брысь!  
\- У нас инфекционное заражение? - басовито поинтересовался Роадбастер. - Объявлять тревогу?  
\- Пока нет, - теряя терпение, прорычал сквозь дентопластины Импактор. - Заражение начинается после третьего заболевшего.  
\- И он скоро появится, если все продолжат здесь стоять, - с намёком закончил за него мысль Эйд и чуть громче прикрикнул: - Пошли вон!!!  
\- Унеси его, - велел зам капитана Роадбастеру. - Вирл, не дёргайся. Вам и правда нечего здесь делать.  
\- Тебе тоже, - Фёрст Эйд неожиданно легко выдержал тяжёлый взгляд крушителя, - Импактор, уйди. Кораблю нужен капитан, и сейчас это ты.  
\- А юнец прав, - проскрипел Кап и с ощутимым облегчением вдохнул химический состав, персонально подобранный для его корпуса Персептором, - тебе нечего здесь делать. Оставь это занятие профессионалу.  
Эйд на периферии сознания подумал о том, что инфорамки с характеристиками на Капа у него не было. Он перечитал всё, к чему ему предоставили доступ, но старика с ехидно-мудрым взглядом там не было. Интересно.  
\- Я рядом, - чувствовалось, что Импактору не хотелось уходить. - Шлак… Проул на связи, - пробормотал он сквозь плотно сжатые дентопластины. - Парни, за мной. Чую я, у нас новая операция.  
Роадбастер отпустил вертолёта и тот, гневно мигая единственным окуляром, встряхнулся и пошёл следом за командиром. В коридоре остались трое. Гиперион за дверями зашёлся в жутком кашле и надрывно захрипел, заскрёб конечностями по поверхности.  
\- Спрингер, ты тоже, - медик пальцем указал ему на выход. - Здесь нет бессмертных. Давай не будем испытывать судьбу.  
\- Я не оставлю его! - взвился трёхрежимник. - Кап, шлак, ну ты-то скажи ему!  
\- Обычно я держу нейтралитет, дружище, но сейчас соглашусь с Эйдом. Уйди, - отозвался будто бы разваливающийся на глазах мех. - Гиперион явно не будет в восторге, если увидит тебя здесь и сейчас.  
\- Гиперион? - медбот вскинулся и прислушался прислушался: изнутри не доносилось ни звука. - Командир?  
\- Ну-ка, подвинься, - Кап решительным жестом оттеснил его в сторону и за несколько кликов вскрыл панель управления. - Так-с, вот отсюда и сюда… готово.  
Дверь пиликнула и отъехала в сторону. Несмотря на полумрак, Фёрст Эйд первым увидел картину в целом. Он шагнул вперёд и недвусмысленно сжал пальцы в кулак, вынуждая притормозить слишком резвого Спрингера. Следующим внутрь заглянул Кап - ему хватило совсем немного времени, чтобы оценить обстановку.  
\- Вентиляцию не гонять, держаться подальше, - скомандовал Фёрст Эйд. - Если эта дрянь в воздухе, у нас проблемы. Я объявляю карантин до выяснения обстоятельств. Смерть командира станции Дебрис подтверждаю: сканирование не выявило признаком жизни, - яркий луч света, ринувшийся вперёд, выцепил из темноты медленно сереющий корпус. Распахнутый рот и разводы начинающего плохо пахнуть топлива навевали на Эйда нехорошие мысли. Сточенная до стружки металла поверхность стола была забрызгана чем-то ещё. Медик поёжился.  
Теперь ситуация обострилась до невероятных масштабов, и медик понимал, что у него осталось мало времени на разгадку этой тайны: Импактор потребует максимально скорого отчёта, чтобы предоставить рапорт для Проула. А что будет потом, гештальтист не знал - но свою цель видел и твёрдо знал, что пойдёт до конца.

Меньше всего Фёрст Эйд ожидал, что его карьера медика отряда крушителей начнётся с похорон. И не просто с дезактива кого-то из солдат, а со смерти самого командира. Практически с того самого момента, как автобот увидел теперь уже бывшего капитана Дебрис, он словно в полусне наблюдал за тем, какой кипиш разразился вокруг. Эйду казалось, что он неторопливо плыл в воздухе, равнодушно рассматривая искажённые горем и болью фейсплеты сознаковцев, пока корпус сам по себе делал то, что требовалось. И в себя медик пришёл в тот самый момент, когда Персептор зачем-то крепко сжал пальцами его плечо и спросил:  
\- У тебя всё в порядке?  
\- Я не понимаю.  
Фёрст Эйд обессиленно поднял шлем, всматриваясь в невозмутимую, но с вкраплениями горечи оптику. Его искра словно рухнула вниз, разом наполняя корпус неприятной тяжестью. Возможно, таким образом его защитные механизмы психики оберегали сознание от болезненных воспоминаний и лишних эмоций. Персептор протянул ему куб нежно-розового цвета - явно с какими-то присадками. Эйд доверчиво надорвал оболочку и отсетгнул маску. Учёный никак не прокомментировал переход на более высокий уровень их дружеских взаимоотношений.  
\- Я правда не понимаю, Перси, - повторил свои же слова медик. - Гиперион был здоров. Никаких хронический заболеваний, никаких старых травм, даже учитывая род его деятельности. Почему он умер?  
\- Тебе нужно отдохнуть, - Персептор присел рядом: у него в лаборатории в отличие от медбэя стояли довольно жёсткие стулья и подставки. - Ты переутомился. Пей.  
\- Я изолировал Балкхеда и держу его под постоянным наблюдением, - не слыша друга, продолжил гештальтист. - Если я прав, и он - нулевой пациент, мы должны избежать эпидемии. До тех пор, пока я не пойму, что именно вызывает в кибертронце такую реакцию. Я проверил его анализы практически на все известные маркеры инфекционных заболеваний и даже отправил на консультацию свои исследования Рэтчету.  
\- Что он сказал? - о личном медботе самого Прайма Персептор отзывался с долей некоторого уважения. Они какое-то время даже работали вместе, но потом немного повздорили и разошлись, если верить скудным рассказам СМО. Персептор же предпочитал говорить, что они просто слишком по-разному смотрели на мир.  
\- Порекомендовал провести тестирование некоторых маркеров ещё раз. Результаты могли оказаться ложноотрицательными. Я вынужден попросить тебя снова пустить меня за свою аппаратуру, - Фёрст Эйд наполовину осушил куб и нетрезво вскинулся, нервно кусая тонкие губы. Разум как назло отказывался расслабляться, хотя корпус знатно вело. - Если понадобится разобраться Балкхеда на винты и гайки, я так и сделаю. Потом, разумеется, соберу обратно, но я должен выяснить, в чём дело.  
\- Завтра утром, - осадил бота учёный. - После погребения командира.  
\- Погребения? - тупо переспросил Эйд.  
\- Забыл? Крушители собирают процессию, и мы отправляем нашего капитана в последний путь, - пояснил Персептор и тяжело стравил пар. - Не так он хотел умереть. Но всегда говорил, что хотел бы остаться среди звёзд после смерти. Даже если одним только окуляром.  
\- Здесь есть что-то ещё, - медик с размаху уткнулся фейсплетом в собственные ладони, чуть пошатываясь, - но я не понимаю, что. Оно как будто плавает рядом, а я не могу его поймать. Поганое чувство.  
\- Я не помешал?  
Фёрст Эйд резко вскинул шлем, с трудом фокусируя взгляд на вошедшем в лабораторию мехе. Кажется, мозговой модуль начинал сдавать под напором усталости и присадок. Гироскопы немного сбоили - медик равнодушно подумал о том, что было бы неплохо залить в баки немного очистителя, иначе завтра утром ему придётся несладко. Спрингер же в свою очередь постарел лет на триста. В обычно задорном взгляде сейчас проявлялось нечто такое, чего Эйд раньше не замечал - и если быть очень честным, ему это даже нравилось. Оптимистичным юнцам среди врекеров места не было - их убивали первыми.  
\- Что случилось? - Персептор устало потянулся. Прошедший день сильно вымотал их всех. Импактор почти не уходил с капитанского мостика, раздражённо переругиваясь с Проулом. Последний тряс его как киберкотёнка, пытаясь добиться хоть каких-то конкретных ответов относительно смерти командира станции Дебрис.  
\- Ничего. Просто мы с Капом разбирали его вещи - кварту нужно освободить - и нашли там, кажется, твой спрей, Эйд, - отозвался трёхрежимник. - Он оказался нетронутым, поэтому я решил занести его тебе… Но в медбэе тебя не оказалось, и я подумал… - его голос надломился. Крушитель хрипнул вентиляцией, старательно отводя взгляд в сторону: искру сдавливало болью. Пожалуй, именно в этот момент и Фёрст Эйд, и Спрингер по-настоящему осознали, что значит быть врекером. Что означало их кредо “живи так, словно это последний день”. И то, почему нельзя было привязываться к окружающим - постоянно переживать горе утраты невозможно: в лучшем случае съедешь с катушек, в худшем - отправишься на тот свет вслед за своими близкими и товарищами.   
\- Спасибо, Перси, - Фёрст Эйд поднялся и, пошатнувшись, ухватился за верстак, за которым они сидели. - Пожалуй, я пойду. Нам нужно хорошенько отдохнуть перед завтрашним погребением.  
\- Бывай, - Персептор тоже встал и сгрёб в кучу остатки их импровизированных посиделок. - Спрингер.  
Трёхрежимник кусал губы, глядя куда-то в пол. Он едва заметно покачал шлемом, прощаясь. Проходя мимо, медик потянул его за собой за запястье. Затылком шлема Эйд чувствовал вполне конкретный вопрос, повисший в воздухе: Персептор без стеснения интересовался, правильно ли он подумал. Гештальтист и сам не знал, поэтому просто помахал ему на прощание и вышел вон. Уже у медбэя, введя код от дверей с третьей попытки, медик обернулся и задрал голову.  
\- Останешься? - прямо спросил он, чувствуя, как приятное расслабление медленно накатывает на весь корпус. - Честно говоря, я только сегодня понял, что значит быть крушителем. И эта философия… в ней есть смысл.  
Спрингер промолчал, погружённый в себя. Вместо ответа он мягко подтолкнул медика к дверям. Тот кивнул и заблокировал двери, когда врекер оказался внутри.  
Эйд шумно выдохнул, когда его подхватили на руки и прижали к крупному жёлтому честплейту - инсигнией в инсигнию. Медик обнял ногами трёхрежимника и первым потянулся за поцелуем. Несмотря на ощутимую разницу в габаритах, Спрингер с самого начала проявлял себя невероятной нежностью. Он мягко отвечал на глубокий поцелуй, словно лениво раззадоривая другого меха, до безумия чувственно лаская глоссой чужую полость рта. Его широкие ладони приятно сжимали бампер, пока автобот без особого труда удерживал гештальтиста на весу.  
\- Куда? - выдохнул он медику прямо в губы. Эйд обхватил его шлем ладонями и снова прильнул в поцелуе, стремительно разогреваясь прямо в манипуляторах: генераторы в корпусе в предвкушении заурчали, начиная копить электроразряды. - Эйд…  
\- Туда, - махнул манипулятором медик, - там есть резервная платформа. Она выдвинута, я сегодня там ночевал.  
Спрингер почти на ощупь добрался до простенького, без изысков пласта металла. По пути он что-то сшиб коленом, едва не споткнулся о сидушку на колёсах, но ценную ношу не уронил. Фёрст Эйд в это время изучал кончиками пальцев его лицевую, с некоторым сожалением думая о том, что трёхрежимнику только предстояло получать свои первые шрамы. Он, как и Эйд, пришёл к врекерам совсем недавно и не успел прочувствовать в полной мере, что это такое на самом деле. Мало того, что за ним присматривал Кап, - опытный боец и мудрый наставник - Спрингер каким-то образом с первых шагов втёрся в доверие к Импактору. Тот не поощрял его слишком сильно, но с некоторым особым чувством заставлял спарринговаться и тренироваться, развивая нужные солдату навыки.  
\- Я тебя не пережгу? - с сомнением поинтересовался крушитель, шаря ладонями по красной броне. Воздух из вентрешёток гештальтиста лёгкой щекоткой обдувал его собственный честплейт. - Ты меньше меня.  
\- Это я должен спрашивать, - гулко рассмеялся Эйд, - я зафиксировал уровень напряжения. Нам обоим должно хва-а… - он всхлипнул: Спрингер улёгся на платформу и затащил его на себя. Манипуляторы алчно подхватили его под бёдра, притягивая повыше.  
Фёрст Эйд чувствовал, как стремительно раскалялся корпус. Коленные шарниры разъехались, и медик уселся пахом прямиком на узкую пластину зелёного оттенка, удобно расположенную прямо в центре брюшных пластин крушителя. Хрупкие пальцы медботы заскребли по носовой части вертолёта, удобно расположившейся в робомоде меха прямо на честплейте.  
Спрингер решительно наклонил его шлем вниз, вовлекая в очередной головокружительный поцелуй. Сопротивляться страсти, клокочущей глубоко внутри огромного корпуса, Эйд не мог. Тем более, что собственные системы в предвкушении пульсировали, пока распалившаяся фантазия рисовала картины одна краше другой. Медик на периферии сознания подумал о том, что он не зря равномерно апгрейдил собственный корпус, старательно подгоняя системы одну под другую - приёмную и передающую он также не обошёл стороной и оказался прав! Как минимум, раскрываться перед новым партнёром было почти не стыдно - а щеголяй он с древними портами, пожалуй, всё сложилось бы совсем иначе.  
Эйд отвечал на каждое прикосновение либо движением, либо звуком, либо вибрацией. Он сполз ниже, лаская губами крупные шейные магистрали, ощутимо покусывая их и наслаждаясь тем, какими рваными толчками бился внутри энергон. Поддевая дентопластинами оплётку, медик заставлял её топорщиться. Спрингер под ним постанывал, чуть пригасив оптику, и, наконец, согнул ноги в коленях, удобно зафиксировав общее положение.  
\- Дай скрутку, - попросил медбот, снова усевшись на чужих брюшных пластинах. - Твою я ещё не видел.  
\- Есть, с чем сравнить? - вырвалось едкое замечание быстрее, чем Спрингер рассчитывал. Он тут же прикусил глоссу. - Извини. Я не это имел в виду.  
\- Не забывай, что за годы службы я чего только не видел… - медик выразительно поскрёб пальцами по жёлтому честплейту. - Чего стоил один несознательный товарищ, который попытался сделать из ржавой трубы, плат и переносного ручного генератора нечто, похожее на приёмную систему. Ему пережгло всю нижнюю половину корпуса, из-за стресса и резких скачков напряжения возник коллапс искры, и мне пришлось сначала стабилизировать его, потом извлекать остатки устройства и только потом везти к хирургам на стол. Я тогда только пришёл, и моим куратором был Рэтчет. Он прямо ткнул в этого оплавка пальцем и сказал, что так делать нельзя - если хочется сбросить напряжение, самый верный способ - самый проверенный способ. Как ни странно, но это одно из немногих правил, которое и правда работает безотказно.  
\- А какой самый проверенный способ? - из чистого любопытства поинтересовался Спрингер. Кодпис разошёлся, джамперная скрутка свернулась, формируя единое передающее устройство.  
Фёрст Эйд отвлёкся - извернувшись, он на ощупь обхватил плотно прилегающие друг к другу кабели. Из вокалайзера вырвался приятный возглас, пока он поглаживал искрящие статическим электричеством штекеры. Опорный стержень и плотно обвитый вокруг топливный шланг пульсировали, создавая обманчиво сильную вибрацию.  
\- М-м… запустить либо медицинскую перезагрузку - грубо говоря, сконнектить самого себя. Но это может сработать в твоём, например, случае, потому что ты крупный, твоих мощностей на это хватит. Мелкие меха себе только навредят. Либо же заказать какой-нибудь девайс на проверенном сайте в сети и, изучив инструкцию, развлекаться с ним. На крайний случай - банальная стимуляция, но её редко хватает для полноценного удовлетворения желания, - пробормотал он, теребя кабели. В сознании уже отпечатался примерный размер скрутки, и сейчас Эйд думал о том, как устроиться поудобнее, чтобы принять джампер на максимум и словить как можно больше кайфа. - А ещё лучше иметь партнёра. Это самый верный способ не допускать скопления багов и системных ошибок.  
\- Будешь моим партнёром? - слова в очередной раз вырвались из трёхрежимника быстрее, чем он рассчитывал. В воздухе повисло неловкое молчание, и Спрингер поспешил его разорвать. - Не обращай внимания. Меня сегодня периодически пробивает на сентиментальность. Весь этот шлак со смертью Гипериона… Я сам не ожидал, что меня настолько выбьет из колеи.  
\- Давай оставим это обсуждение на завтра, - деликатно предложил сменить тему Фёрст Эйд. - Лучше раздели скрутку на две, а топливный шланг оставь наверху. Я сейчас попробую принять тебя. Начнёшь подключение, как я скажу.  
\- Хорошо, - покорно согласился крушитель и рвано выдохнул, когда джампер разделился: теперь уже два оголовка поблёскивали во мраке яркими искрами. Одна скрутка ощущалась твёрже, вторая же была слишком гибкой. - А что ты будешь делать?  
\- Помолчи, не отвлекай меня, - велел медик, слишком соблазнительно елозя по чужим брюшным пластинам. Спрингер мог поклясться, что даже на расстоянии он чувствовал приятно-вязкий аромат густых капель, томно стекающих по внутренней стороне бёдер его нынешнего партнёра.  
Эйд с тихим стоном плавно опустился на основную скрутку. Манипуляторы крушителя тут же легли ему на бёдра, то ли удерживая, то ли норовя ускорить процесс. Спрингер кусал губы, давя в себе вздохи умопомрачительного удовольствия: медик понравился ему с первого же взгляда. И хотя ради кликовой обоюдной симпатии пришлось умереть Гипериону, трёхрежимник ни о чём не жалел. Ну, почти. Правда, лишние мысли выбило мгновенно, когда цепкие пальцы Фёрст Эйда направили оставшиеся кабели в…  
\- Ради всего святого! - невольно вырвалось из Спрингера, когда он осознал, что именно сделал медик. - Эйд, я ведь правда тебя пожгу. Не смогу сдержаться. Перестань, - попросил он и жалобно добавил он в конце: - Пожалуйста…  
\- Попробуй, - зарубил просьбу на корню гештальтист, - если получится, буду трахаться с тобой до тех пор, пока один из нас не отправится к праотцам. Если нет - будешь затыкаться и делать так, как я скажу.  
\- Л-ладно, - неуверенно отозвался крушитель, - ты правда?..  
\- Замолкни! - раздражённо гаркнул на него автобот. Масло, каплями брызгавшее из форсунков, хорошо облегчало процесс.  
Основная скрутка отлично вписалась в приёмную систему Фёрст Эйда, а вот дополнительная с некоторым трудом втиснулась в резервный порт. Благодаря отсутствию опорного стержня мягкие кабели удобно развернулись внутри, несдерживаемые поступающими из самой прошивки сигналами.  
\- Теперь подключайся, - Эйд упёрся ладонями в честплейт крушителя, - сначала в резервный, пока контролируешь себя.  
Спрингер послушно дал команду на подключение. Штекеры один за другим мягко вошли в порты, несмотря на некоторое несоответствие конфигурации. Кое-какие иглы были маленько крупноваты, но Эйд не возражал и даже не шипел болезненно, пока трёхрежимник втискивался в него. Проапгрейженные системы постепенно расслаблялись, расходились, подстраиваясь под передающие кабели. Тем более, что Спрингер немного виновато принялся поглаживать медика по бокам, отвлекая лаской и тем самым извиняясь за некоторый дискомфорт.  
\- Теперь подключайся к основному, - гештальтист растянулся на честплейте врекера, пригасив оптику. Спрингеру было вовсе не обязательно знать, что конкретно сейчас автоботскому медботу до безумия нравилось лежать на раскалённом корпусе партнёра превосходящих его самого размеров. - Аккуратно. Я скажу, когда запустить процесс.  
В основном порту, протолкнув немного внутрь защитные лепестки мембраны, скрутка развернулась легче. Штекеры один за одним забили все разъёмы, а топливный шланг проскользнул глубже и продавил плотной прорезиненной насадкой горловину заправочного бака.  
\- Давай… постепенно, - выдохнул Фёрст Эйд. Широкие ладони с силой прижали его к корпусу, и Спрингер принялся раскручивать мощность.  
Первые несколько бриймов он сосредоточенно кусал губы, изучая пределы допустимого. К его удивлению Эйд только постанывал, позволяя удовольствию раскалённым химикатом бежать по нейроцепям. Откаты шли маленькие, и в какой-то момент крушитель даже подумал, что медик тупо гасил их, когда за прошившей скрутку вибрацией последовала первая из многих предстоящих волна. Спрингер захлебнулся стоном.  
\- Не сдерживайся, - прошелестел снизу Фёрст Эйд, - чтобы пережечь меня, нужно хорошо постараться.  
Спрингер удобно устроился на платформе, прижимая к себе новенького члена команды врекеров. На угловатых выступах медика игриво поблёскивали статичные искры - казалось, их можно было коснуться и будто бы поймать в ладони самую настоящую звезду. Трёхрежимнику ещё пока хватало процессорной мощности, поэтому он прикусил глоссу и молча подумал о том, насколько красивым сейчас выглядел Фёрст Эйд. Медик постанывал и едва ощутимо елозил, то сжимаясь, то расслабляясь. Откаты медленно набирали обороты, и Спрингер сам не заметил, как перестал сдерживаться.  
Очнулся он, когда гештальтиста на нём с силой тряхнуло. Крушитель захлебнулся стоном и слепо нашарил чужие губы, приподнявшись и согнувшись самым неудобным образом. Цепкие пальцы медика впились в его шлем, смешивая тёплые капли антифриза, пока глоссы ласкали друг друга. Откаты шли один сильнее другого. Эйд восторженно мерцал визором и лез целоваться, пытаясь обнять трёхрежимника всеми конечностями. Колени сжимали бёдра, манипуляторы скребли по плечам, снимая редкие стружки активного слоя краски, губы возбуждённо пульсировали, пока из честплейта раз за разом хрипло вырывалась сошедшая с ума вентиляция.  
Спрингер упустил момент, когда всё зашло слишком далеко. Он очень условно помнил, как принялся откачивать и заливать в чужие баки топливо, взбивая его прямо внутри. Распалённые сверхзаряженным энергоном и лёгкими присадками, меха окончательно погрузились в водоворот обжигающе острых и невероятно кайфовых ощущений. Эйд, как и обещал, зафиксированного предела не переступал, и Спрингер с удивлением понял что ему этого хватало - судя по всему, медик не просто так нашёл своё призвание в специальности, оказывающей первую помощь. Фёрст Эйд мог стать живым и слаженно работающим аппаратом жизнеобеспечения, а это отнимало очень много энергии. И одновременно с тем идеально подходило для трёхрежимника, которому в обычное время требовался партнёр, как минимум, его же параметров.  
Ребут накатывал медленно, но верно. Удовольствие выжигало обоих ботов вплоть до самой искры, и чуть позже, когда зелёно-жёлтый крушитель вспоминал ту ночь, он думал, что если бы Эйд открыл ему искру, он сам не смог бы удержаться. Но вместе этого врекер погнал мощности по максимуму и с трудом, но сумел выбить гештальтиста в ребут первым. После чего сам свалился в каскадную перезагрузку, утягивая за собой всхлипывающего и раскалённого как самый настоящий огонь медика. Эйд глухо хрипел выбитым вокалайзером ему куда-то в шею, содрогаясь и вибрируя всем корпусом.  
А потом комната взорвалась и разлетелась по всей галактике мириадами ярких осколков. В каждом из них отражалось нечто важное для обоих меха. Нечто, что отыскало во множестве миров единый тон и теперь размеренно синхронизировалось, связывая две искры друг с другом. Нечто глубокое, опасно интимное и настолько открытое, что не ответить на призыв не получалось. Эйд распахнул рот в крике в последний раз, издавая похожие на предсмертные хрипы, но Спрингер его уже не слышал. Мир погрузился во тьму.

Когда утром Фёрст Эйд проснулся и с удовольствием потянулся, то не сразу сообразил, почему он лежал на ком-то, да ещё и с почти вывернутыми портами. Пришлось повозиться, чтобы отыскать безобидный баг, периодически вызывающий заклин систем. Кабели довольно деликатно покинули растянутую приёмную систему и исчезли под кодписом. Эйд поднял шлем - Спрингер был онлайн и сейчас просто лежал, рассматривая потолок.  
\- Может, вчера мне и не следовало приходить сюда, но извиняться я не буду, - заметив, что медик очнулся, изрёк крушитель. - Гиперион всегда говорил, что провожать товарищей надо с улыбкой. А вчера я улыбался. Думаю, он был бы рад.  
\- Дай мне немного времени прийти в себя, - попросил гештальтист. - И если бы я был против, то ты бы остался по ту сторону дверей в медбэй.  
\- А теперь что? - врекер лежал, закинув манипуляторы за шлем и удобно устроившись затылком на скрещённых ладонях. - Мы вроде как…?  
\- Это была разовая связь, - сухо оборвал его Эйд. - Никаких отношений и уж тем более чувств. Сейчас не время и не место. И этому никогда не бывать, - холодно добавил он. - И помни: если будешь ходить и всем рассказывать, что оказался у меня на платформе самым первым, то первым же окажешься в медблоке с перегоревшими платами. Поверь, удовольствия мало.  
\- Хе, а ради тебя я бы потерпел, - ухмыльнулся Спрингер и чуть не получил за дурацкую шутку в нос. - Ладно-ладно, я понял! - крушитель завозился, и Фёрст Эйд нехотя всё-таки сполз в него. На внутренней стороне бёдер застыла плёнка смазки и масла, порты приятно потягивало - особенно в резервном, которым медик пользовался довольно редко. И было бы неплохо слить чужое топливо и залить в себя новое - трёхрежимник заправлялся ощутимо тяжелее, чем требовалось гештальтисту. Ночью это было круто, а вот страдать с утра пораньше Фёрст Эйду не хотелось.  
\- Ты сказал, что что-то принёс мне вчера, - с некоторым трудом вспомнил он. - Что это?  
\- А, точно, - врекер хлопнул себя по лбу и полез в сабспейс. - Мы с Капом по приказу Импактора разбирали вещи командира, и я нашёл там твой спрей. Гиперион его даже не открыл, и я подумал - чего добру пропадать?  
\- Почему не открыл? - удивился медик, чувствуя, как неприятное ощущение сжимает его горловые магистрали смертельной хваткой. - Дай-ка.  
\- М-м, не могу сказать… - поморщился Спрингер. - У тебя есть мойка?  
\- В общую сходишь, - Фёрст Эйд жестом заткнул крушителя, - сейчас же. Где Импактор?  
\- На мостике, наверное, - врекер если и удивился, то виду особо не подал, поднялся и встряхнулся. - Мне понравилось вчерашняя ночь. Можно будет ещё зайти разок-другой? - поинтересовался он с невероятно ехидной усмешкой на губах.  
\- Иди-ка занимайся организацией погребения, - проигнорировал его предложение гештальтист. - Если я прав, то у меня очень много работы.  
Вытолкав ухмыляющегося и так и норовящего обнять его Спрингера за дверь, Эйд с ужасом уставился на флакон с антисептиком: он ведь велел командиру обрызгать себя им с ног до головы. Почему тот нарушил приказ? Неужели его пальцы сжимали сейчас то, довело капитана станции Дебрис до смерти? Эйд судорожно стравил пар и бросился умываться - ему очень срочно нужно было поговорить с Импактором. Возможно, тот знал, почему Гиперион предпочёл просто отмыться от потока непеработанного топлива Балкхеда.


	5. 4.

Всё пошло наперекосяк. Настолько, что Эйд с трудом успевал следить за развитием событий. Он столкнулся с Импактором в самом широком коридоре корабля и успел только рот открыть, когда им под ноги вывалились Роадбастер и Роторсторм. Последний отчаянно цеплялся за раскалённое дуло своей пушки. Роадбастер же чуть не сбил с ног Фёрст Эйда, тряхнув у того перед маской слабо функционирующим корпусом Пэкрэта.  
\- Его подстрелили, - сухо сообщил крушитель, сжимая огромной лапищей хрупкий корпус. - Роторсторм немного его залатал, но ситуация ухудшается. Он потерял сознание.  
\- Перестань его трясти и возьми на оба манипуляторы, - велел медик, - в медбэй сейчас же.  
На остановку кровотечения у гештальтиста ушло немного времени, и он даже обрадовался, что всё обошлось, когда честплейт стремительно нагрелся и неожиданно рванул, оглушив его взрывом. Искра Пэкрэта погасла мгновенно, оставив ошарашенного и заляпанного с ног до головы медика сидящим у платформы в неописуемом ужасе. Через клик в медбэе взвыла сирена, а ещё через два внутрь ворвались крушители. Как ни странно с Персептором во главе, крепко сжимающем в руках снайперскую винтовку. Эйд с трудом поднялся и ощутимо поморщился, почувствовав запах прожжёного металла.  
\- Что случилось? Ты в порядке? - крикнул учёный. За его спиной раздражённо сверкал единственной линзой Вирл, быстро осознавший, что драться-то и не с кем.  
\- Что, совсем некого пришить? - с досадой поинтересовался он. - И чем тут так воняет? - если бы вертолёт мог, он бы скривился.  
\- Ни чем, а кем, - цинично поправил меха-эмпуратчика Фёрст Эйд. - Пэкрэта подстрелили специально. Мини-бомба, подсаженная на пулю - её саму я вытащил, а вот взрывчатка сгенерировала, оказавшись под жаром сварочного резака.  
Сирена в это мгновение стихла, и крушители на клик замерли: нехорошая была тишина, ой, нехорошая…  
\- Фёрст Эйд, немедленно ко мне в отсек, - голос Импактора по громкой связи резал хуже виброножа по живому металлу.  
\- Кто-то сейчас получит! - обрадованно воскликнул Вирл. - И я бы добавил тебе за джампер, ушлёпок, но так и быть… это подождёт до завтра. Тем более, что после командира тебе наверняка захочется поплакаться в плечо своего самого лучшего друга.  
\- С чего ты взял, что Эйд будет сливать омыватель в мой плечевой блок? - почти искренне удивился Персептор.  
\- А я и не про тебя, - загоготал вертолёт и, широко размахивая клешнями, вышел в коридор, - у него уже появились куда более близкие друзья. Правда, Эйд? - он подмигнул ему линзой. Гештальтист сам не ожидал, с какой яростью шагнёт вперёд, представляя, как радостно поплавит нарывающемся на неприятности обидчику фейсплет. Вернее, то, что от него осталось.  
\- Не принимай близко к искре, - осадил меха учёный. - Вытрись и иди. Вероятно, Импактор потребует отчёта. По пути подумаешь, как коротко объяснить ему ситуацию.  
\- Проул, наверное, беснуется, - едва слышно выдавил из себя медик. - Сначала Гиперион, теперь Пэкрэт…  
\- Не беснуется, - чуть поморщился Персептор и даже мигнул оптикой - небывалая щедрость на эмоции и мимику с его сторону. - Смерть капитана Дебрис - да, а рядового члена команды - нет. Так, лишь галочка в длинном списке дезактива.  
\- Вызови сюда, пожалуйста, дронов-уборщиков, - Эйд встряхнулся, шире расправил плечевые блоки. - Раз уж ты мой самый лучший друг, - едко, но безобидно поддел он учёного. - Кстати, откуда у тебя снайперская винтовка?  
\- Я редко бываю на передовой, но это не значит, что я не умею сражаться, - невозмутимо заметил тот. - И отвечая на предыдущий вопрос - раз я не привлекаю тебя как партнёр, почему мы не можем быть друзьями? Не вижу логики в твоём образе мышления.  
\- Я просто плохо пошутил, Перси, не более того, - медбот выудил из-под верстака ветошь и попытался оттереть манипуляторы, честплейт и даже лицевую от останков Пэкрэта. - Когда, кстати, будут похороны Гипериона? Я бы хотел их посетить.  
\- Я найду тебя, - милостиво кивнул Персептор. - Дроны уже в пути.  
\- Я тоже, - стравил пар медик, - я тоже…

Импактор не орал. Фёрст Эйд предполагал, что тот будет вопить до хрипов вокалайзера, однако новоявленный командир держал себя в руках. Хотя по ощущениям по Эйду будто бы проехался экскаватор - капитан станции Дебрис говорил спокойно, размеренно, но с такой противной интонацией, что гештальтисту в какой-то момень захотелось самому себе шлем открутить, только бы избежать дальнейшего психологического давления.  
Медик выслушал весь список своих достижений, которых у него тут почти не было, и список своих прегрешений, в числе которых значилось, минимум, два дезактива и третий (Балкхед) до сих пор стоял под вопросом. Конкретных ответов Эйд не давал, работал медленно и плохо, зато часто тусил с Персептором и Спрингером - разумеется, отношения в команде должны быть хорошими, но и о своих обязанностях забывать не стоило. Эйд лишь изредка согласно кивал, про себя размышляя над тем, как по окончании экзекуции ему распределить своё время - на что сделать упор, а что отодвинуть в сторону. В конце концов, Импактор немного смилостивился и добавил, что в отряде крушителей редко бывало по-другому, и Фёрст Эйду не стоило переживать слишком сильно.  
\- Можно спросить? - уже у выхода опомнился гештальтист. - Я давал Гипериону антисептик для обработки корпуса после того, как Балкхед нечаянно стравил на него топливо. Почему он им не воспользовался, как я велел?  
\- У него была врождённая непереносимость сверхзаряженного энергона, - холодно отозвался Импактор. - Впоследствии этот шлак развился вплоть до того, что ему не подходила добрая половина самых обычных и оттого часто используемых лекарств. Полагаю, твой антисептик входит как раз в эту категорию.  
\- Я понял… спасибо, - Эйд стремительно выскочил вон.  
Искра в честплейте гулко бухала, пока медик переваривал полученные данные: нет, он не мог так ошибиться! Импактор наверняка посчитал его некомпетентным специалистом, но гештальтист не мог не заметить такие важные данные при изучении инфорамок с характеристиками членов экипажа. Гиперион там точно был, и Эйд про него читал. Ни о какой переносимости и речи не шло! Мех стремительно рванул обратно к себе, намереваясь проверить догадку. Но его перехватил Персептор.  
\- Пойдём, всё почти готово, - притормозил он ошарашенного внезапными новостями друга. - Как прошло?  
\- Мне надо подумать, - увильнул от ответа Эйд. - У меня появились кое-какие мысли, но прежде их нужно проверить. Потом будет видно.  
\- Почему ты редко отвечаешь прямо на вопрос? - в лоб поинтересовался учёный.  
\- В плане? - удивился медик. - И куда ты меня ведёшь?  
\- На погребение, - ответил снайпер. - Забыл? Сегодня хороним Гипериона. И Пэкрэта, кстати, тоже.  
\- А вскрытие? - Фёрст Эйд снова притормозил. - Я не закончил писать отчёт… Да даже не начинал, если честно.  
\- Для Пэкрэта нацарапаешь что-нибудь по-быстрому, и всё, - отмахнулся Персептор. - Так что насчёт прямых ответов? - повторил он свой вопрос.  
\- Когда мне есть, что сказать, я говорю, - раздражённо выдернул манипулятор из чужой хватки Эйд. - Знаешь, одна из причин, почему мне нравится ездить по вызовам - как правило, меха там не жалуются. Им слишком плохо, чтобы отвлекать меня разговорами. Для этого есть дежурные врачи и младший медицинский состав. Я же пришёл, своё дело сделал и ушёл. И перестань меня тянуть! - требовательно воскликнул он, когда Персептор снова попытался в него вцепиться. - Я на взводе. Не трогай меня.  
\- Вот так бы сразу и сказал, - нравоучительно изрёк Персептор и дальше пошёл просто рядом. - Расскажешь потом, что обнаружил?  
\- Скорее всего, я приду к тебе за оборудованием, - понуро опустив плечи, признался гештальтист. - У тебя вправду классная техника - работать на ней одно удовольствие.  
\- Кое-что сам собирал, - уголками губ Персептор умудрился даже улыбнуться, выражая некоторое удовольствие от комплимента. - Я какое-то время работал с Уиллджеком, он подкинул мне пару дельных советов по улучшению оборудования. Пришлось, правда, самому доводить его до ума, потому что у Уиллджека, как правило, всё взрывается… мы пришли.  
Фёрст Эйд забыл, как гонять вентиляцию, когда увидел, куда они добрались. Довольно длинное полутёмное помещение, заполненное стеллажами, на которых стояли открытые и нет гробы. Вдоль стен, между лесами, у дверей - везде стояли крушители, пришедшие попрощаться со своим командиром. Персептор юркнул вбок, и Эйд поспешил за ним. Через несколько кликов они добрались до Капа - последний в этот момент негромко говорил о чём-то со Спрингером. Трёхрежимник сосредоточенно кивал, а когда увидел медика, то улыбнулся. Гештальтист предпочёл просто кивнуть в знак приветствия их обоих.  
\- Вон они, - ветеран чуть прищурился, когда врекеры замолкли, и по коридору с мрачным бряцаньем покатили древнюю металлическую платформу. На ней стоял гроб, крышку которого несли следом. А внутри лежал Гиперион - бесцветный, усохший, неживой.  
\- Ну что же… - Импактор, шедший позади, остановился в центре, - мы собрались сегодня по очень грустному поводу.  
\- Радостных у нас почти никогда не бывает, - язвительно выкрикнул из толпы Вирл и тут же с шипением заткнулся.  
\- Сегодня мы прощаемся сразу с двумя товарищами, каждый из которых научил нас чему-то новому, привнёс нечто ценное в наш разум и искры. Офицер внешних войск, герой второй гражданской войны, бесстрашный солдат и многовековой командир отряда крушителей - Гиперион.  
Врекеры затихли настолько, что воцарившееся молчание оглушало. Фёрст Эйд сам забыл, как дышать. Он всем корпусом - каждым сколом, каждой трещинкой и каждым сенсором чувствовал, с каким уважением солдаты смотрели на своего лидера. На меха, за которым они бесстрашно шли, не переживая о смертях и потерях. Мало кому из вышестоящих офицеров удавалось собирать и удерживать в узде столь разномастных меха. Гиперион был одним из них.  
\- Гиперион всегда говорил, что жить нужно с улыбкой, - тем временем продолжил Импактор, - а умирать - тем более. Мы возрождаемся из пепла и возвращаемся туда же. Старина Некробот наш самый лучший друг. А друзей всегда приветствуют улыбкой.  
Командир станции Дебрис говорил что-то ещё. Но Фёрст Эйд его уже не слышал - искру сдавило, и только сейчас медик, наконец, понял, во что он ввязался. Сюда приходили умирать. А он - специализирующийся на оказании первой медицинской помощи - выглядел кощунственно-ироничной насмешкой. Ему там было не место.  
\- Гиперион мечтал закончить свой путь среди звёзд, и мы ему в этом поможем. К сожалению, у него не было семьи или близких. Поэтому мы станем теми, кто отправит его в последний путь… Прощайтесь, крушители, у вас есть несколько бриймов.  
Эйд не собирался подходить - подумал, что он слишком мало знал командира, и достаточно просто его присутствия. Но Персептор уверенно потянул его за локтевой шарнир к гробу. Стоя над мертвецом, медик всерьёз задумался над тем, стоит ли ему остаться среди крушителей - видеть подобное каждый день. Жить, зная, что кто-то не выжил?  
В не таком уж далёком прошлом Эйд уже успел побывать на поле боя. Он знал по собственному корпусу, что такое война. Его гештальт - Дефенсор - был экспериментом. Идея отличная, а вот реализация подкачала. Грув, Хот Спот, Стритвайз, Блейдз и, наконец, он сам. Ценные боевые единицы по отдельности и самая слабая мишень воедино. В них вложили слишком много способностей, но не откалибровали настолько, чтобы гигантский корпус мог их выдерживать. Слабые электросвязи только навредили, и в итоге Фёрст Эйд почти потерял близких ему товарищей.   
Рэтчет успел спасти двоих. Грув и Хот Спот скончались на месте из-за перегрузки нейроцепей и скачков тока внутри - военно-полевой хирург не смог к ним даже приблизиться. Впоследствии Фёрст Эйд много думал и понял, что частично дело было в нём. Его электрогенераторы усиливали их способности во время боя, подпитывали каждую часть корпуса, и они же не успели вовремя ослабить напряжение, слишком сильно разойдясь в пылу сражения. Эйд никогда не говорил об этом вслух, но глубоко внутри считал, что именно по его вине погибли его друзья. Быть может, если бы они обладали хотя бы похожими друг на друга искрами, всё сложилось бы по-другому. Но в тот момент выбор оказался невелик, и медик за него поплатился…  
Сейчас же, стоя над бесцветным корпусом, Эйд снова вспомнил то чувство беспомощности и вины, которое снедало его, пока Рэтчет и Айронхайд на пару руководили операцией по спасению остатков гештальта. Медбот потом слышал, что эту идею так просто не оставили, но после провального эксперимента к созданию нового робота подходили с куда более тщательной подготовкой. Наверное, это было хорошо. Фёрст Эйд встряхнулся и едва заметно покачал шлемом, когда Персептор двинулся обратно.  
\- Мы будем с честью нести твою память, Гиперион, - когда крушители рассосались, у гроба снова встал Импактор. - Покойся с миром. Газзл, открывай!  
Фёрст Эйду издалека было не очень удобно смотреть, что происходило в другом конце помещения. Он скорее услышал или даже почувствовал, как на несколько кликов в помещении стало холоднее, а гроб с быстро приваренной к нему крышкой со свистом вылетел в космос.  
\- Пэкрэт также был нашим товарищем, - продолжил новоявленный командир. - Мы помним его как…  
\- Мудака с повышенным чувством собственной важности! - опять послышался глухой голос Вирла. - Этот придурок всегда думал только о себе, это его и сгубило!  
\- И тем не менее он прослужил здесь побольше твоего, Вирл, так что захлопнись, - холодно посоветовал ему Импактор. - Пэкрэт действительно был несколько сложным меха, но Гипериону удалось найти подход и к нему. Думаю, я не совру, если скажу, что нам всем жаль, что нас покидают так рано отличные солдаты и невероятно душевные товарищи. Объявляю брийм молчания в честь наших почивших друзей.  
Фёрст Эйд опустил шлем ниже, снова переживая потерю меха, которых он мог бы назвать даже братьями. Он больше всех любил свой гештальт и первое время думал, что не сможет даже жить без них. Смог. Плохо ли хорошо, но смог. И потому теперь старался не привязываться к меха, которые гибли ежедневно, ежечасно, независимо от того, как сильно он старался. Но Эйд верил, что своими действиями он всё-таки помогает миру, и это его поддерживало.  
\- Мне правда жаль, - всё-таки вырвалось из него. На недоумённый взгляд Персептора Эйд пояснил: - Уверен, Гиперион был отличным командиром. Тяжело терять солдат, а офицеров ещё сложнее. Особенно по-настоящему толковых и грамотных.  
\- Спасибо, - Персептор тихо стравил пар, восстанавливая некоторое душевное равновесие. - Пойдём. Пора возвращаться к работе.  
Уже когда они вышли в коридор, Эйд рискнул спросить:  
\- А что это за помещение? Морг?  
\- Раньше был склад, но пришлось переоборудовать под дезактивные корпуса, - покачал шлемом учёный. - Мы стараемся возвращать их на Кибертрон, а уже там хоронить окончательно.  
\- Но до того момента Дебрис есть пристанище не только для живых, - верно понял его мысль медик. - Что же… простая, но очень сильная церемония. Честно говоря, я невольно вспомнил похожий эпизод, который тогда серьёзно затронул меня и мою жизнь.  
\- Ты про гештальт? - поинтересовался Персептор и невозмутимо добавил, напоровшись на удивлённый взгляд: - Разумеется, тебя пробили, Эйд. Проул всегда даёт на новых рекрутов свои характеристики, но они одинаково бесполезные. Импактор узнал, что когда-то я работал с Рэтчетом и попросил меня поинтересоваться у него на твой счёт. Собственно, это одна из причин, почему ты всё-таки здесь с нами.  
\- И чего я удивляюсь? - спросил у самого себя медбот и тяжело стравил пар, пытаясь охладить немного перегревшийся корпус. - Ладно. В любом случае, мне пора. Можно будет зайти к тебе попозже? - спросил мех у снайпера-учёного.  
\- Я перенастроил коды доступа в лабораторию, - Персептор устало покрутил шеей, - даже если меня там не будет, ты сможешь зайти. Топспин сказал, что в двигателях появился какой-то лишний шум. Нужно проверить их. Не хотелось бы внезапно приземлиться там, где нас не ждут.  
Эйд благодарно кивнул и про себя подумал: нужно сделать Персептору какой-нибудь приятный, но ненавязчивый подарок. Раз уж он добровольно согласился пустить его к себе в лабораторию… Это действительно можно было приравнять к планке “самый лучший друг”. Фёрст Эйду несколько льстило такое отношение, но он не знал, сможет ли ответить Персептору чем-то подобным. Просто потому, что предложить-то ему толком нечего было…  
\- Увидимся позже, - они распрощались на перекрёстке двух самых основных коридоров. Персептор двинулся в сторону грузового отсека, а Эйд помчался в медбэй: если он сегодня же не выяснит, что конкретно случилось с Гиперион и как быть с Балкхедом, он покинет крушителей. Больше тянуть нельзя.

Первую половину джоора Персептор на полном серьёзе изучал панель управления в комнате, ведущей напрямую к двигателям. Как правило здесь редко когда кто-то бывал. Сильная вибрация отрицательно сказывалась на кибертронцах, но Персептор в первый же день собрал себе антивибрационный браслет на магнитах, который снижал воздействие ритмичного жужжания и редких, но внезапных скачков во время перезапуска двигателей. Учёному нравилось там сидеть - хоть какое-то разнообразие, а то лаборатория и только она одна. Даже в заправочную спокойно выбраться не всегда получалось - другие крушители тут же начинали шушукаться за его спиной.  
Мех со стоном выпрямился: параметры были в норме. Вероятно, корабль банально нуждался в хорошей чистке. Нужно будет сказать Импактору об этом: когда они приземлятся в космопорту, придётся раскошелиться на вычищение из двигателей станции различного космического мусора. Персептор закрыл дверку и отступил, натолкнувшись в плохо отполированном отражении на свой собственный взгляд. Грызущие его мысли снова взяли верх.  
Сильно ли он перебарщивал, настолько открываясь Фёрст Эйду? Персептор прекрасно понимал, откуда тянулись кабели такого к нему отношения, но это не значило, что он был плохим или не хотел ни с кем связываться. Да, его редко брали на миссии, поскольку выдающимися физическими данными он не обладал. Пожалуй, если бы не пара учёных степеней и желание создавать и тестировать новое оружие, он бы сюда не попал. Не настолько развязный, с совсем другим взглядом на жизнь, Персептор банально глупо не вписывался в коллектив крушителей.  
На принятии его к врекерам настоял в своё время тот же Гиперион. Теперь его не стало, и снайпер гадал, как долго он продержится среди высоко котируемых убийц. Конечно, ему удалось поразить других своими талантами, о которых он предпочитал не говорить вслух, но мастерство киллера-на-расстоянии редко пригождалось в их миссиях. Туда брали физических крепких либо невероятно юрких и изворотливых меха. Может быть, ему стоило обучиться мастерству сапёра? Или идеальному владению техник рукопашного боя? Интересно, в таком случае всё сложилось бы совсем по-другому?  
Крушители не обижали его напрямую, но это не мешало им хихикать и за глаза называть его затворником, хотя кое-какое оружие он создавал персонально для них. Персептор одинаково хорошо относился практически ко всем на Дебрис, пусть даже не показывал этого. Правда, врекеры не понимали его шуток, да и поговорить с ними о каких-то новых изобретениях не получалось - это нормально, что крушители думали о своём, но глубоко в искре Персептору было немного обидно: он ведь тоже часть команды и вкладывается в её благополучие не меньше остальных.  
Когда пришёл Фёрст Эйд, учёный предпринял попытку сблизиться с ним быстрее остальных, но медик ясно дал понять, что ему это неинтересно, и снайпер снова загрустил. Конечно, он мог бы спутаться с кем-то ещё - тот же Вирл, в принципе, никогда не был против коннекта. Но выслушивать потом за спиной ещё большую порцию слухов? Почему-то другие крушители могли интерфейситься друг с другом без особого ущерба репутации, а на Персептора мгновенно выльют литров двадцать вонючей отработки - просто потому, что он был немного другим. И плевать на все его заслуги.  
Мех тяжело стравил пар, закусив губу: хватит об этом думать. Нужно успокоиться и вернуться к себе - может быть, Эйд уже пришёл. Несмотря на отказ в коннекте, Персептору нужен был хотя бы друг. И медик отлично вписывался в эту категорию. Хотя бы потому, что они чем-то были даже похожи… Фёрст Эйда уж точно не возьмут на передовую - его место там, на корабле. Рядом с ним.  
\- Нет, ну ты, конечно, по-своему красив, но не настолько, чтобы десять бриймов неотрывно пялиться на своё отражение.  
Персептор выхватил из сабспейса небольшую пушку быстрее, чем сообразил, кто почтил его своим присутствием. Кап легко улыбнулся.  
\- Полагаю, эта пукалка внешне обманчива? - он качнул шлемом в сторону небольшого пистолета, по размерам не уступающему сканеру Фёрст Эйда. - Что он делает?  
\- Хаотично заряженный импульс поражает основные нейроцепи практически независимо от размера меха и на семь кликов дезориентирует его. Есть время повернуть ситуацию в свою сторону, - сухо отрапортовал Персептор и убрал оружие. - Ты меня напугал, Кап. Не подкрадывайся к ботам со спины.  
\- Технически говоря, я был с боку, - ухмыльнулся старый вояка. - Ты в последнее время какой-то грустный ходишь. Всё в порядке?  
\- За исключением дезактива Гипериона? Вполне. Я в норме, - Персептор проверил, плотно ли он закрыл дверцу панели управления и убрал оружие обратно в сабспейс.  
\- Боишься, что Импактор выгонит тебя взашей просто потому, что ты работаешь на корабле, а не на поле боя? - скрывать что-либо от Капа было бесполезно. Он обладал каким-то поразительным чутьём на искры кибертронцев, на их нутро что в сознании, что в душе. - У тебя нет причин для переживаний. Импактор, разумеется, поведёт крушителей по своему пути, отличному от Гипериона, но он ценит каждую единицу независимо от её достижений. Ты полезен здесь. Этого достаточно.  
\- Прости, Кап, но у меня нет желания обсуждать свои личные вопросы, - снайпер прогнал цикл вентиляции и решительно двинулся к выходу. - Меня ждёт работа. Эйд хотел зайти. Возможно, ему потребуется моя помощь.  
\- Эйд там уже был и конкретно в данный момент общается со Спрингером, если мои битые-перебитые окуляры меня ещё не подводят, - рассмеялся ветеран. - Так что не торопись, у нас много времени.  
\- Я не хочу, - терпеливо повторил Персептор. - Выпусти меня, пожалуйста. У меня нет времени на дурацкие шутки и глупые розыгрыши.  
\- А на коннект? - в лоб поинтересовался Кап. Сай-гар между его губ перекатился из одной стороны в другую. - Не делай такой удивлённый фейсплет, дружище. Другие, может, и покупаются на твоё равнодушие, но я прекрасно знаю, что чувствуют такие парни, как ты.  
\- С тобой? - слабо вскинул оптогрань учёный. - Почему я должен согласиться? И что значит “такие парни, как я”?  
\- Тебе кажется, что ты не достоин быть крушителем, но это не так, - Кап вошёл внутрь и плотно прикрыл за собой дверь. - Тебе стоит почаще выбираться на поле боя. Тогда ты увидишь и поймёшь, почему я так говорю… Другие врекеры частенько вспоминают тебя добрым словом, когда твои изобретения спасают им жизни. Думаю, этого достаточно, чтобы с гордостью нести звание крушителя.  
\- Что-то я не замечал жаждущих поблагодарить меня лично у порога лаборатории, - язвительность, с которой резко отозвался Персептор, выдала его со всеми внутренностями. Учёный замолк и отвёл взгляд в сторону. - Извини, я не хотел срываться. Повторюсь: я не хочу это обсуждать.  
\- Правильно. Люблю такой подход! - одобрительно покачал шлемом Кап. - Меньше слов, больше дела. Открывайся!  
\- Да что ты прицепился? - раздражённо вскинулся снайпер, чувствуя, как стремительно истончается его обычно исполинское терпение. Старый вояка умудрился взбесить его буквально парой фраз. Такое не каждому под силу. - Я же сказал, что не хочу коннектится!  
\- Захочешь. Поверь, кое-чему за свою долгую жизнь я всё-таки научился, - блекло-зелёный кибертронец медленно подступал к нему. - Тебе понравится.  
\- Это насилие над корпусом и разумом. Даже в заверенных Ультра Магнусом правилах отряда крушителей чётко сказано, что насилие товарищей над товарищами среди врекеров карается, в лучшем случае, простым изгнанием из отряда и выговором в личном деле.  
\- Люблю, когда умничают. Продолжай, - Кап упрямо подступал. - Если ты настолько против, выстрели в меня той штукой. Как ты её назвал? Хаотично заряженный импульс? Тебе хватит времени, чтобы переступить через меня и сбежать. Что тебе мешает? Я вроде как безоружный. Либо можешь попытаться одолеть меня в рукопашную. Я не против пообжиматься перед хорошим интерфейсом.  
Персептор упорно отступал. До тех пор, пока с ужасом не понял, что упёрся спиной в стену. Тубус за его плечом чуть склонился. Учёный прерывисто вентилировал, стремительно прикидывая вероятности и размышляя, как лучше действовать в сложившейся обстановке.  
\- Мне не нужен коннект из жалости, - наконец, процедил он сквозь дентопластины и прямо посмотрел на ветерана. - Не знаю, с чего ты взял, что у меня всё настолько плохо, но шлак… Это даже звучит оскорбительно.  
\- Эй-эй, малыш, не кипятись так. Хотя эмоции тебе шлаково идут. Улыбайся почаще, - подмигнул ему Кап. - И может, всё-таки передумаешь? Хорошо-хорошо, я никому об этом не скажу! Если тебе так легче.  
\- Я сказал всё, что думаю, - скривился снайпер. - Отодвинься, - потребовал он.  
\- Хорошо, - неожиданно согласился ветеран. - Если подаришь мне хотя бы один поцелуй… Признаться честно, давно не обжимался со столь юными особами. Подаришь старику немного любви и ласки? Буквально пара бриймов твоего внимания.  
Персептор чувствовал себя глупо - он прекрасно понимал, что Кап тупо его провоцирует. Но эта игра начинала находить в его душе некоторый отклик, и учёный уже не мог ему сопротивляться. Какой-то психологический узел в сознании развязывался против воли. Кап ловко дёргал его за ниточки, распуская скомканные узелочки один за другим, подводя того к определённой черте. Старикан манипулировал, а Персептор вёлся.  
\- Только если один и если потом я смогу уйти, - упрямо повторил он, чувствуя, как слабо нагревается лицевая пластина.  
\- Если захочешь - пожалуйста, - обезоруживающе улыбнувшись, Кап поднял манипуляторы ладонями кверху. - Мне правда показалось, что тебе грустно, и я решил составить тебе компанию. Исключительно из чувства солидарности и горя от утраты командира. Гиперион действительно был выдающимся меха… с этим не поспоришь.  
Персептор хрипнул вентиляцией, когда Кап отточенным жестом убрал сай-гар в сабспейс и рывком притянул учёного к себе. Несмотря на приблизительно одинаковые параметры, Кап за счёт невероятной харизмы и уверенности в себе был, как минимум, на два шлема выше снайпера.  
\- Всего один, - подавившись воздухом, выдавил из себя Персептор, чувствуя, как искра в честплейте начинала растворяться в невероятно пронзительных окулярах, которые, казалось, рассматривали её с неописуемой снисходительностью.  
Вместо ответа Кап подался вперёд, мгновенно сминая чужие губы в пока что пробном мягком поцелуе. Один его манипулятор продолжал прижимать снайпера к груди, пока второй спустился ниже и чувствительно обласкал бампер. Персептор рвано выдохнул и ответил на поцелуй, выполняя данное обещание. Кап не торопился устанавливать правила и продолжал ласкать его губы, то сминая своими, то чуть прикусывая туповатыми дентопластинами. Снайпер с уверенностью мог поклясться, что вот так с ним никто и никогда ещё не целовался! Старикан, как ни странно, не соврал - в поцелуях ему точно не было равных. Тонкий металл губ продолжал пылать даже после того, как Кап перестал их терзать и теперь внимательно всматривался в оптику учёного.  
\- Мне уйти? - повторил он свой вопрос. - Или ты, наконец, перестанешь страдать чепухой и позволишь мне немного отвлечь тебя от тяжких дум?  
Персептор шумно вентилировал, до сих пор ощущая чужие манипуляторы на корпусе. Скрытая паховой бронёй приёмная система в предвкушении поджималась, начиная выделять ароматную смазку. Автобот с ужасом понимал, что отказаться он уже не мог… Даже если это был коннект из жалости, в данном случае стоило получить максимум удовольствия. Кап не тот мех, который будет потом над ним подтрунивать и насмехаться. С ним можно расслабиться - хотя бы немного.  
\- Нет. Можешь остаться, - изрёк он, наконец. - Продолжай.  
Кап улыбнулся. И снова втянул его в поцелуй, теперь уже широко поглаживая выступающие детали и иногда цепляясь пальцами за крепление тубуса.  
Персептор рвано вентилировал, прижимаясь к ветерану. Тот невероятно умело спускал слабые искры в чувствительные стыки брони, безошибочно угадывая места, в которых учёному было приятнее всего. Шершавые ладони, не один век сжимавшие в пальцах оружие, ненавязчиво забирались под неплотно прилегающие друг к другу пластины брони. Кап с явным удовольствием погружал пальцы в начинку, потирая крупные магистрали и слабо пережимая их.  
\- Я тоже не пользовался особой популярностью, когда был молод, - признался Кап, медленно и неторопливо подводя снайпера к следующей ступени интерфейса.  
\- Тебе это… ох… и не ну-ужно… - выдавил из себя Персептор. Вокруг одного из крупных шейных кабелей обвилась чужая юркая глосса. Кап подарил ему в паховый стык брони куда более чувствительный сноп искр и довольно ухмыльнулся, ощутив, как задрожал учёный.  
\- И тебе тоже, - прошелестел он прямо на аудиосенсор снайперу. - Твоя сила заключается как раз в том, чтобы действовать из тени. Мало кто способен добиться признания, сидя за спинами других. Но у тебя получается лучше, чем у кого-либо ещё.  
Персептор всхлипнул и расщёлкнул паховую броню. Раскалённый воздух вырвался из вентрешёток под чесплейтом. Кап с ощутимым желанием огладил чуть зауженные бока, с силой прокрутил трансформационные болты, отозвавшиеся на внезапное прикосновение протестующей дрожью, и, наконец, с негромким щелчком опустился на колени.  
\- Давай скрутку, - велел старый вояка, - сейчас посмотрим, из чего ты у нас собран.  
Персептор отчаянно кусал губы, с трудом удерживая внутри стоны. Джампер перед фейсплетом ветерана сворачивался медленно, словно упорно не веря до конца в то, что происходило в данный момент. Кап ехидно блеснул внизу оптикой и мягко накрыл ладонью упругие кабели. Скрутка вздрогнула, из оголовка опорного стержня наружу вытекла вязкая капля смазки. Старикан её слизнул, раскатал по глоссе, смакуя новый вкус.  
\- Я не против, если ты будешь кричать, - оповестил он снайпера. - Нас здесь всё равно никто не услышит.  
Персептор подавился хрипом вентиляции, когда Кап склонил шлем ниже и прошёлся гибкой сегментированной глоссой по опорному стержню, несильно ероша обвитые вокруг кабели. Прикосновение чего-то мягкого и влажного ощущалось немного странно, но учёному нравилось - признаться честно, его вообще редко ублажали подобным образом. От силы пару-тройку раз за весь актив, несмотря на вполне убедительную историю интерфейс-заездов.  
Кап бесстрашно обхватил губами навершие, сжал его, добившись задавленного возгласа. Пальцами он зарылся в основание скрутки, а свободной ладонью очертил контур приёмной системы, собирая смазку. Защитные лепестки мембраны застенчиво подрагивали, и мех осторожно развёл их в стороны, с искренним любопытством рассматривая невероятно аккуратный основной порт.  
\- Ты правда красивый, - сделал он комплимент Персептору. - Тебе только кажется, что ты не нравишься другим. Но это не так. Вылезай из своей лаборатории и общайся с другими побольше.  
\- Думаешь… я не пыта… тался? - Персептор запрокинул шлем, не в силах справиться с нахлынувшими эмоциями: он и правда доверял Капу, но в его слова до конца не верил. У него в голове не укладывалось, что он мог кому-то нравиться. - Поддерживал светские разговоры… х-ха… Интересовался… делами других… а в итоге… как бы изгоем… ох… так оста… тался-я… х-ха.  
\- Ты ещё не понял, что крушители при всей своей любви к прямолинейности обожают провоцировать и подначивать? - ухмыльнулся старый вояка. - Им нравится, как ты реагируешь, они считают это забавным. Поэтому продолжают тебя дёргать. И будут делать это до тех пор, пока ты не дашь какой-то конкретный ответ. Как Эйд.  
\- А что Эйд? - снайпер всхлипнул. Кап отточенным жестом закинул его ногу к себе на плечо и выдохнул горячий пар прямо на лепестки мембраны, мягко поцеловал их, раззадоривая чувствительную сенсорику.  
\- Помнишь, как он едва не поджарил Газзла и Роадбастера? Хватило одного раза, чтобы врекеры поняли его позицию, - ветеран снова ухмыльнулся. - Я сейчас попробую вспомнить кое-что - не пугайся, тебе понравится.  
Распластанный по стене снайпер ничего не ответил. Долгое время копившееся в корпусе напряжение, наконец-то, нашло выход. Конечно, он умел доводить свои системы до ребута медицинским способом, но полноценный коннект это дело всё равно не могло заменить. Кап сосредоточенно сопел внизу, а через несколько кликов Персептор смог только рвано вдохнуть и стукнуться затылком о стену от переизбытка эмоций.  
\- Энергополе можно сформировать по-разному, - не отвлекаясь от основного действа, пояснил Кап. - Вообще эта идея изначально принадлежала меха, пережившим эмпурату. Поле можно сформировать любым образом и воздействовать им на сенсорику. Необычные ощущения, согласен: я когда впервые опробовал, потом долго приходил в себя, потому что не до конца понимал, что случилось.  
Персептор всё-таки вскрикнул. Овальное и продолговатое нечто медленно вошло в него. Смутно похожее на фальш-джампер без физической оболочки, оно осторожно закрутилось внутри. Снайпер упустил момент, когда антивибрационный браслет с его щиколотки со щелчком свалился на пол. Вибрация, исходящая от гулко рычащих двигателей, прошила его с ног до головы.  
Кап обхватил яростно топорщащуюся скрутку ладонью и принялся наглаживать её, скапливая и спуская заряды статики то сверху, то снизу - будто размазывая жидкое вещество по всему джамперу. Энергополе в районе его губ продолжало ритмично крутиться, пока стена под спиной вибрировала, лишая гироскопы учёного привычной калибровки. Персептор терялся в ощущениях, не зная, куда толкнуться или сунуться, чтобы сконцентрироваться на чём-то одном. Единственное, в чём он был точно уверен: такого в его жизни не было никогда. Старый крушитель настолько раззадоривал сенсорику, соскучившуюся по ласке, что учёный не заметил, как содрогнулся в поверхностном ребуте.  
\- Ещё немного, Перси, потерпи совсем чуть-чуть, - Кап поднялся и подхватил его под бёдра. - Позволишь старику воспользоваться ситуацией?  
Вместо ответа снайпер притянул его к себе за шлем и полез целоваться. Ветеран ухмыльнулся в чужие губы и позволил не до конца уверенному в себе юнглингу немного повести. Юркая глосса жадно скользила между губ и дентопластин. Кап развернул скрутку, отвечая на поцелуй, смешивая капли антифриза и наслаждаясь тем, как горит и пульсирует раздражённый тонкий металл губ после таких фокусов.  
\- Мне много не надо, малыш, а тебе будет в самый раз, - проурчал он. Персептор согласно угукнул, почти повиснув на крушителе. Крепко обхватывая чужие бёдра ногами, учёный прогнулся почти до хруста металла в поясничной секции, когда небольшая скрутка проникла в него.  
\- Не тяни… - взмолился снайпер, царапая широкие зелёные плечи с небольшими стеклянными вставками. - Не могу…  
Кап обладал поразительным спокойствием. Он мягко развернул джампер и принялся по очереди подключаться в обильно смазанные порты, не торопясь устанавливать прямо соединение. Персептора на нём то подкидывало, то скручивало от переполняющего корпус желания. Штекеры медленно подключались, игриво покусывая раздражённую чужим энергополем сенсорику. Снайпер, кажется, хныкал уже в голос, не в силах сопротивляться происходящему.  
Кап прикусил шейную магистраль, не больно, но чувствительно покатал её между дентопластинами. Дождался, пока Персептор вдавит его в себя, и только после этого запустил энергообмен. Учёный снова вскрикнул - обычно приятная голубая оптика побелела, и мех ответил на призыв. Откаты помчались мгновенно, начисто лишая ботов самосознания. Кап пригасил окуляры, уткнулся носом в шею Персептора и только сжимал его в манипуляторах, пока последний дрожал и ёрзал, расшатывая подключения.  
Им и правда хватило совсем немного времени, чтобы синхронно выдохнуть и сползти по стенке на пол. Кап вдавливал снайпера в себя, шепча какие-то важности, позволяющие закрепить успех. Персептор, кажется, заплакал, слепо всматриваясь вдаль и содрогаясь от приступов обжигающе-болезненного удовольствия. Голос ветерана доносился до него как сквозь пелену оглушающего тумана, но отдельные обрывки всё-таки долетали до сознания.  
\- Ты лучше, чем думаешь о себе, - услышал он за пару кликов до того, как отключиться, - поверь в это.  
Комната озарилась последней вспышкой играющей на выступах их корпусов статики, и меха затихли. Лишь только кулеры натяжно выли, пытаясь справиться с охлаждением систем. Воздух пах озоном и смазкой.  
Двигатели всё также ровно и гулко вибрировали.


	6. 5.

Эйд не верил собственным окулярам. Всё оказалось настолько просто и гениально?! Медик несколько раз подряд брал новую пробу и заливал её антисептиком. Прямо под носом внутренний энергон начинал блестеть, а потом темнеть пятнами. У него уже пять таких пробирок стояло. Выкрутив настройки микроскопа на максимум, Фёрст Эйд взялся рассматривать результаты своего эксперимента: нет, он не ошибся. Персептор до сих пор отсутствовал, и медик, плюнув на всё, вызвал командира станции Дебрис в его лабораторию. Импактор явился меньше, чем через пять бриймов.  
\- В чём дело? - сурово поинтересовался он, нависая над хрупким гештальтистом.  
\- Прежде чем я объясню, я хочу кое-что тебе показать, - Эйд поднял последнюю имеющуюся пробирку с внутренним энергоном Балкхеда - свежую, только-только слитую. - Это энергон Балка. Все показатели в норме, придраться не к чему.  
\- Шустрее, Фёрст Эйд, у меня много дел, - мигнул невообразимо жёлтой оптикой бывший шахтёр.  
\- А это тот самый антисептик, про который я сегодня спрашивал, - Эйд кинул в пробирку буквально несколько капель. - Смотри…  
Розового оттенка энергон вдруг пополз по стенкам сосуда пеной. А через несколько кликов улёгся обратно, изменив цвет на пятнисто-чёрный.  
\- Вон на верстаке лежит датапад, - Эйд указал манипулятором на нужную ему инфорамку. - Там указаны технические характеристики на Гипериона, которые я изучал, когда только приехал. Сам посмотри - про аллергическую реакцию там ни слова. Клянусь, я не изменял содержимое! Всё в том же виде, что и было.  
Импактор активировал экран и несколько бриймов задумчиво листал данные.  
\- Я заберу его, - изрёк он, наконец. - Этот вопрос требует тщательно расследования. А что с Балкхедом? Когда он сможет вернуться в строй?  
\- В ближайшее время, - отрапортовал Эйд. - Всё дело в технонанитах, которые маскируются под наниты саморемонта. Такое химическое соединение, как в антисептике, редко встречается в обычной жизни, поэтому я и гонял анализы только на наличие инфекционных заболеваний. А это искусственно выведенный токсин с биомолекулярными частицами, благодаря которым они впитываются в корпус! Помнишь, как Балкхеда вырвало на командира? Этого оказалось достаточно! Заражение уже пошло! А если бы он воспользовался антисептиком, то, скорее всего, даже не заметил бы, что с ним что-то не так.  
\- Значит, Балкхеду достаточно как следует помыться этой вонючей гадостью? - Импактор покосился на початый флакон.  
\- Нет… прошло много времени с момент его заражения, придётся делать полноценное переливание и очищение, только тогда я смогу вычистить всю заразу, - покачал шлемом Фёрст Эйд. - Я попрошу Персептора более детально изучить этот вопрос - вероятно, он скажете тебе чуть больше о том, как работают эти наниты.  
\- Хорошо, - Импактор убрал инфорамку в сабспейс. - Что-то ещё?  
\- М-м… пожалуй, нет, - отрицательно покачал шлемом гештальтист. - Я тогда занимаюсь Балком и пишу отчёт.  
Командир крушителей удовлетворённо кивнул и вышел вон, на пороге столкнувшись с Персептором. Последний нахмурился, заметив капитана на своей территории.  
\- Что-то случилось? - мгновенно подобрался он, переводя взгляд с Импактора на медика и обратно.  
\- А у тебя? - бывший шахтёр неожиданно широко улыбнулся. - Хоть бы в дезку сначала заскочил. Непотребство какое - в таком виде по кораблю разгуливать, - хохотнул он и вышел вон, одобрительно хлопнув снайпера по плечевому блоку.  
Эйд заинтересованно покосился на своего друга, мгновенно замечая повышенный фон и даже разводы смазки на внутренней стороне бёдер.  
\- Ну… вообще он прав, - воодушевлённый своим открытием, хихикнул медбот. - Всё правда в порядке?  
\- Более чем, - мигнул оптикой Персептор. - Дай мне десять бриймов, и я буду готов приступить к работе.  
\- Давай, жду, - Эйд сгрёб свои пробирки в одну сторону, - мне есть, что тебе рассказать.

*** 

Кап методично постукивал кончиками пальцев по своему же бедру. Сай-гар каждые несколько бриймов перемещался из одного уголка рта в другой. Импактор молчал, давая старому другу время на размышления.  
\- Технонаниты с биомолекулярной структурой, которые маскируются под наниты саморемонта… - пробормотал ветеран, повторяя последние слова командира станции Дебрис. - Жидкое вещество, попадая в корпус кибертронца, постоянно циркулирует по системам, нигде не задерживаясь, и постепенно иссушает корпус изнутри. А что, говоришь, происходит, когда эта дрянь развивается до максимальных значений?  
\- Персептор и Фёрст Эйд на пару утверждают, что мозговой модуль бота отключается, пока искра горит, и технонаниты могут контролировать весь корпус. В некотором роде получается зомби - самое шлаковое, что последнюю стадию излечить уже нельзя, а если сами технонаниты погибают, то они бесследно растворяются в недрах корпуса. И даже самый обычный антисептик их уже не отыщет, - ответил бывший шахтёр. - Персептор дал наводку на одного учёного…  
\- И сам же к нему отправился? - ехидно блеснул оптикой Кап: как он и ожидал, снайпер ухватится за его слова и всё-таки попытается изменить свою жизнь. А тут ещё и повод удобный нарисовался. - Есть новости от Роадбастера?  
\- Хабкап сказал, что пока ничего. Я велел ему мониторить объёмный диапазон частот - в этом научно-исследовательском центре может оказаться слишком много нежелательных… сооружений, - фыркнул Импактор.  
\- А Проул в курсе? - прямо поинтересовался Кап. И тут же по равнодушному взгляду понял, что нет, ни разу. - Почему не сообщил ему?  
\- Из-за этого, - командир корабля выудил из ящика стола инфорамку и пододвинул её к ветерану. - Это инфорамка с техническими и психологическими характеристиками на Гипериона. Когда Фёрст Эйд присоединился к нам, Проул прислал сюда годами собираемые данные касательно корпусов всех крушителей. Особенно тех, кто служит долго. Например, Гипериона.  
\- И что с того? - Кап чувствовал, что где-то крылась подлянка, но пока не видел для неё причин. Он включил экран и быстро пробежался взглядом по аккуратным глифам. - Хм…  
\- Заметил? - поинтересовался Импактор. - У Проула всегда была дурная слава, Кап. Но по-моему это уже слишком. Мне пока нечего ему предъявить. Как минимум, нужно отыскать этого Брейнсторма и побеседовать с ним. А там видно будет.  
\- Ни единого слова про врождённую и развившуюся непереносимость химических соединений… - Кап откинулся на спину кресла, в котором сидел. - Помнится, Эйд тогда кинул ему антисептик. Как я понимаю, по незнанию он не учёл некоторых факторов.  
\- По сути мы практически своими же манипуляторами убили нашего командира, - Импактор раздражённо скрипнул дентопластинами. - Я ведь принимал датапады, почему не посмотрел? Понадеялся на Проула?  
\- Ты не увидел эту инфорамку потому, что её не было, - неожиданно поднял шлем Кап. И на вопросительный взгляд пояснил: - Информация на командиров крушителей - особенно такие данные, как их технические характеристики, не хранится на подобного рода носителях. Гиперион должен был сам подойти к Эйду и рассказать ему обо всех своих особенностях.  
\- С чего ты взял? А это тогда здесь откуда? - окончательно запутался бывший шахтёр.  
\- Там нет датапада на меня, - уверенно заявил Кап и снова перекинул сай-гар в другой уголок рта, затянулся, вдыхая химический газ. - На тебя был, поскольку в тот момент ты числился как неофициальный командир корабля. А на меня и Гипериона - нет. Но раз Эйд отдал тебе эту штуку, значит, кто-то её туда подкинул, да ещё и с фальшивыми данными.  
\- Предатель на корабле? - максимально снизив настройки вокалайзера, прошелестел Импактор. - Не может быть! Кому Гиперион мог так помешать? Он был отличным командиром! Мудрым, рассудительным…  
\- Ты ведь уже ответил на свой вопрос, Импактор, - мягко заметил Кап. - Конечно, пока что это… м-м, как это называется? Ах да, рабочая версия. Но разве допустит Проул кого-то, кто если не умнее, то, как минимум, идёт на равных непосредственно с ним? Гиперион действительно был умным малым. Возможно, даже слишком. И это его сгубило. Не удивлюсь, если Прайм даже не в курсе, из-за чего на самом деле заварилась вся эта отработка.  
\- Тогда причём здесь Балкхед? Нулевой пациент? - задумался жёлто-фиолетовый мех с ярко-солнечной оптикой. - Разносчик?  
\- Да, вроде того. А поскольку Балк - большой парень… Полагаю, он просто не успел погибнуть. Эйд вовремя купировал эту заразу, да и в карантин поместил. Но меня больше интересует, у кого был доступ к инфорамкам до приезда Фёрст Эйда? - Кап про себя довольно улыбнулся: Импактор тоже был толковым малым, он хорошо понимал предыдущего командира и сумел перенять его лучшие качества. Осталось помочь им развиться в нужном направлении.  
\- Вообще-то их должен был я отнести, но… помнишь, случился какой-то шлак на капитанском мостике? Кто-то додумался взорвать там петарду. Чудом не задело основную панель управления, - припомнил Импактор, а через клик его будто озарило: - Подожди… отвлекающий манёвр?  
\- Всё настолько банально, что даже стыдно это сразу не заметить, - горько усмехнулся Кап. - Гиперион ездил за Фёрст Эйдом, я со Спрингером закупал боеприпасы, а единственного, кто мог хоть как-то контролировать корабль, провели на раз-два. Пожалуй, даже жалко, что Пэкрэта не стало так рано. Мне было бы интересно побеседовать с ним при других обстоятельствах.  
\- Какой же я болван… - Импактор сполз по креслу вниз. - И правда, не заметил того, что творилось у меня прямо перед носовым конусом.  
\- Не кори себя, дружище, - Кап со скрипом поднялся, снова втянул в себя химическую гадость. - Чтобы стать хорошим командиром, через это надо пройти. Делай выводы, присматривайся к другим и учись, пока есть возможность. Потому что потом, когда ты окажешься в острой и стремительно развивающейся конфликтной ситуации, ты должен будешь применить полученные знания на практике.  
Ответить Импактор не успел: на столе возникла голограмма с фейсплетом Хабкапа.  
\- Командир, Роадбастер вернулся, - отрапортовал связист. - Есть небольшие потери, но Брейнсторма удалось захватить.  
\- Учёного в допросную. Кто пострадал? - мгновенно собрался бывший шахтёр.  
\- Персептору прострелили шлем, он ещё держится, но… - скривился Хабкап. - Я никогда не видел такого трэша.  
\- Вызывай Эйда, я сейчас приду, - мех отключился и несколько кликов тупо смотрел в пустоту. - Если эти технонаниты и правда изобретение Брейнсторма, я вытрясу из него правду до последнего глифа.  
\- Возьми с собой Спрингера, - посоветовал Кап и добавил, отвечая на неозвученный вопрос: - Ему пора поближе познакомиться с истинной сутью дела крушителей.  
Импактор кивнул, и они разошлись.

Если бы не опыт работы на передовой, Фёрст Эйд совершенно точно потерял бы ещё одного друга. Персептор нарвался на охранника-нейтрала в самый неподходящий момент. Он успел выстрелить в него свои хаотично заряженным импульсом, но споткнулся во время взрыва в одной из лабораторий, и пуля нейтрала насквозь прошибла ему шлем. Каким таким образом она пролетела, не задев толком ничего важного, Эйд не знал, но в какой-то момент он поймал себя на мысли, что молится Мортилусу: Персептор должен выжить, иначе медик не тот, кем он себя считал.  
Спустя несколько часов непрерывного промывания и спаивания деталей, Эйд со скрипом разогнулся: на его счастье, эта пуля была обычной - не хотелось бы снова оказаться заляпанным чужими внутренностями, как это случилось с Пэкрэтом. Заходил Газзл, спросить как дела, но медик выгнал его взашей и заблокировал медбэй. Только когда ситуация стабилизировалась, а Персептора перевели из стазиса в оффлайн, Фёрст Эйд смог выдохнуть и отступить. Учёный хотя бы остался жив, пусть даже пришлось пожертвовать одним окуляром - заменять его сейчас было банально нечем…  
Медик с горем пополам оттёр заляпанные внутренними техническими жидкостями манипуляторы и снова посмотрел на Персептора. Последний всё ещё лежал на его рабочем верстаке, но выглядел невероятно умиротворённо. Даже взирая на мир чёрной пропастью, где когда-то располагалась голубая оптика. Это ведь никак не скажется на талантах учёного, а когда появится возможность, Эйд ему подсобит в восстановлении.  
\- Эйд? - в двери постучались. - Ты закончил?  
Медик дал команду на разблокировку. В медбэй просочился Спрингер. На трёхрежимнике не было фейсплета: плотно сомкнутые губы, равнодушная оптика, крепко сжатые кулаки, которые мех мгновенно спрятал за спиной.  
\- Как он? - крушитель подошёл поближе и замер, рассматривая пустую глазницу. - Насколько всё плохо?  
\- Всё гораздо лучше, чем ты думаешь, - отмахнулся Эйд. - С ним всё в порядке. Жить будет. Считай, первые серьёзные боевые шрамы.  
\- Импактор уже в курсе?  
\- Да, я написал ему по коммлинку первым делом, - медик устало потянулся и именно в этот момент заметил ссадины на ладонях трёхрежимника. - Что с тобой?  
\- Всё в порядке, - расслабившийся было врекер мгновенно собрался. - Хм. Ладно, я, пожалуй, пойду. Просто хотел узнать, всё ли хорошо.  
\- Подожди, - Эйд догнал его, чуть не споткнувшись о свою полюбившуюся сидушку на колёсиках, - Спрингер. Постой, - мех резко дёрнул его за манипулятор уже у выхода. Трёхрежимник обернулся, сверху-вниз рассматривая медбота. Эйду пришлось задрать шлем, чтобы лучше рассмотреть то, что скрывалось в чужой оптике. Почему-то сейчас Спрингер казался… опасным. Самый настоящий крушитель. - В чём дело? Что с твоими манипуляторами? - автобот осторожно выудил из-за его спины руку и разжал кулак, рассматривая.  
\- Ничего необычного, - горько улыбнулся тот, - всего-то учился выбивать информацию… - он снова замолк, глядя куда-то в сторону и не решаясь перевести взор на медика. - Извини. Не стоило этого говорить, - он снова попытался уйти.  
\- Спрингер, перестань, - Фёрст Эйд сам не ожидал, что станет настолько отчаянно цепляться за него: они не так долго были знакомы, но произошло столько событий, что некоторая лёгкая симпатия крепла с каждым кликом. - Я обработаю твои раны. Идём.  
\- Тоже мне, раны, - тоскливо рассмеялся врекер, - так, царапины. Не то что у Перси… Другие спрашивали о нём. Роадбастер вообще сказал, что если Перси не выживет, то он найдёт и перебьёт всех, кто был причастен к его смерти.  
\- Значит, мне повезло? - пошутил Эйд, спустив маску. Спрингер недоумённо на него посмотрел, усевшись за соседний верстак. - Ладно, это была глупая шутка.  
Трёхрежимник всё ещё молчал. Но по мере осознания на его мрачном фейсплете постепенно начинала проступать знакомая Эйду улыбка. Наконец, он сухо рассмеялся, словно избавляясь от накинутых на него новыми обязательствами оков.  
\- Один раз ты его уделал. Уверен, получится и второй, - немного расслабившись, изрёк он. - Шлак… я не могу… - мех уткнулся фейсплетом в собственные ладони. - Не могу, Эйд. Зачем я сюда пришёл?  
\- Поинтересоваться состоянием Перси? Поговорить? - предположил медик.  
\- Зачем я пришёл к крушителям? - словно не услышав его, повторил свой вопрос Спрингер. - Я вроде бы знал, куда иду. Я всегда хотел быть автоботом - с того самого момента, как активировался. И мне хотелось… приносить пользу, понимаешь?  
\- Понимаю, - покачал шлемом Фёрст Эйд, - дай мне второй манипулятор. Я хотя бы протру царапины, раз уж ты сидишь в медбэе.  
\- Сначала я хотел в разведку, потом в авиацию, а потом Кап предложил крушителей… сказал, это отряд, который творит историю. И я загорелся идеей! - трёхрежимник тихо зашипел, когда медбот аккуратно принялся счищать сколы чужой краски с его ладоней. - Мы спасали попавших в плен автоботов, вербовали нейтралов, а один раз даже накрыли целую сеть работорговцев! Но никогда - никогда, во имя Гипериона! - я не причинял кому-то боль только ради данных. И знаешь, что самое страшное? - Спрингер поднял на медика абсолютно несчастный, затравленный взгляд. - Что это не конец… Брейнсторм сломался почти сразу и выдал всё, что знал. Я посмотрел на Импактора и увидел… увидел какое-то осознание… решительность… Он бы пошёл до самого конца, несмотря ни на что. Независимо от того, сколько времени бы это заняло и как далеко ему пришлось бы зайти. Я так не могу… Вот, за что нас не любят. Понимаешь, Эйд? За вот эту грязь. Когда ты окунаешься в неё по самую макушку и не ставишь никаких границ между своими и чужими.  
\- Спрингер, - Фёрст Эйд отставил в сторону обеззараживающее средство и поднялся, подошёл и обнял крушители, уткнувшись тому носом в макушку. В сидячем положении это было даже удобно. - Ты правда хочешь сделать этот мир чуточку лучше?  
\- М-м… не знаю. Раньше хотел. А теперь я без понятия, - мех расслабился и сгорбился, слабо обнял медика в ответ.  
\- Легко не будет нигде, Спрингер. Уж поверь мне, - прошелестел Эйд, - когда я давал согласие на участие в проекте “Гештальт Дефенсор”, я тоже хотел поступить, как лучше. А в итоге потерял дорогих искре друзей. Тогда я понял, что сражение на поле боя не для меня. Рэтчет, например, спокойно может на ходу заварить одного и дать добротное напутствие другому. Ему удаётся совмещать в себе медика и солдата… Помнится, я когда-то смотрел на него и завидовал. А после той трагедии… - гештальтист стравил пар и немного отодвинулся. - Тогда я понял, что моё место в медцентре, где я могу спокойно латать выживших и как по конвейеру отправлять их сражаться дальше. Думаю, то же самое происходит сейчас и с тобой. Ты на перепутье.  
\- Но куда мне идти, Эйд? Я ведь больше ничего не умею. У меня нет связей, денег и возможностей, чтобы заняться чем-то ещё. Я безмерно благодарен Капу за всё, что он для меня сделал, но… - Спрингер резко склонил шлем вниз и быстро утёр скользнувшую по щеке каплю омывателя.  
\- Тогда оставайся и становись лучшим в своём ремесле, - мягко улыбнулся Фёрст Эйд. - Если нет возможности изменить свою жизнь, продолжай жить так, как можешь. Однажды тебе выпадет шанс, и тогда ты поймёшь, что для тебя важно. А до того момента шлифуй себя, чтобы быть готовым к любой ситуации.  
\- Говоришь почти как Кап, - глухо рассмеялся трёхрежимник. - Какой ты всё-таки замечательный, Эйд. Я втрескался в тебя практически сразу, как только увидел. Знаешь это чувство, когда искра готова вырваться из честплейта и улететь куда-то в небо, - Спрингер искренне улыбнулся медику. Тот едва заметно покачал шлемом и вместо ответа прильнул к нему в поцелуе.  
\- Нам всем нужно отдохнуть, - оторвавшись от шершавых губ, изрёк Фёрст Эйд. - День выдался тяжёлым. Завтра утром, полагаю, будет планёрка?  
\- Да, вроде как, - Спрингер снова улыбнулся: он не обижался на медика за то, что тот упрямо отказывался признавать вслух их отношения. Это было его право, и трёхрежимник предпочёл наслаждаться тем, что было. - Можно остаться у тебя? Не хочу возвращаться к… - он замолк, поджав губы.  
\- Располагайся, - не стал с ним спорить Эйд. - Я сейчас ещё немного приберусь, а потом присоединюсь. Чувствую, с ног валюсь.  
Жёлто-зелёный автобот поднялся и по-хозяйски направился к платформе, которая, как он уже знал, была совсем рядом. Эйд проводил его внимательным взглядом, но комментарии оставил при себе. Он не лгал юнглингу, когда рассказывал о своём опыте. Но позволить себе такую роскошь как привязанность, чувства он не мог. Не сейчас. Хотя в одном Спрингер был прав: искра и правда хотела вырваться наружу и рвануть куда-нибудь ввысь - к ярким звёздам и далёким галактикам, переливающимся цветными огнями.

Когда Эйд проснулся, в медбэе стояла оглушительная тишина. Разве что Спрингер позади него едва слышно вентилировал, придавив медика к платформе своим тяжёлым манипулятором. Мех выкарабкался наружу и замер, мгновенно отыскав причину непонятного ему дискомфорта: Персептор на верстаке отсутствовал. Эйд проверил свой коммлинк на случай, если от нового командира пришёл какой-то приказ, однако там ничего не было. Гештальтист обернулся - Спрингер всё ещё отдыхал, вымотанный после вчерашних событий. Его можно было понять. Медик тихо вышел вон и направился к лаборатории учёного - единственное разумное объяснение могло сейчас находиться именно там.  
Двери тихо разъехались в стороны, и Эйд потерял дар речи. Персептор стоял к нему спиной и яростно бормотал что-то самому себе под носовой конус. На верстаке перед ним что-то бренчало, пока снайпер негромко ругался. Медик нахмурился и захлопнул маску: что-то было не так.  
\- Перси? - позвал он друга. - Что ты делаешь? Тебе нужен отдых.  
\- Мне нужен апгрейд, а не отдых. На отдых нет времени! - неожиданно злобно прорычал тот в ответ. - Я попался… так глупо попался… не удержал равновесия и споткнулся. Позор! Но больше я этого не допущу. Я кое-что придумал. Как тебе? - Персептор резко обернулся.  
Фёрст Эйд за весь свой актив видел немало ужасов, начинающихся от разложения корпуса ещё при жизни и заканчивая психически больными кибертронцами, которые своим же внутренним энергоном разукрашивали стены. Обычно медик стойко переносил самые разные экзекуции, но конкретно сейчас он всё-таки дрогнул. Его друг стремительно катился в пропасть безумия.  
\- Нравится? - сумасшедшая улыбка расцвела на его губах. - Я сам его сделал! Моноокуляр с встроенными датчиками движения, ночного видения, а главное простым, но полезным искусственным интеллектом, который позволяет рассчитать расстояние, погодные условия и другие обстоятельства, способствующие идеальному убийству на расстоянии! Теперь я смогу снимать врагов с утроенной дистанции, чем до этого, пользуясь обычным снайперским прицелом! - воодушевлённо воскликнул он.  
Эйд покачнулся и ухватился за стеллаж с пластиковыми контейнерами. Оставшийся голубой окуляр светился чем-то ненормальным, а вот пустую глазницу закрывала такая же голубая пластинка. Судя по потёкам и разводам вокруг, Персептор сам себе установил новый апгрейд. И даже почему-то до сих пор не отключился от боли. В конце концов, это была оптика - наиболее близкая к мозговому модулю система датчиков. На верстаке за его спиной стояло небольшое зеркало в пластиковой оправе, самый тонкий паяльный инструмент и грязная ветошь, которой Персептор - словно в подтверждение мыслей Фёрст Эйда - утёр щёку с пятнами своих же технических жидкостей.  
\- Позволь… обработать твой новый апгрейд, - сиплым звуком вокалайзера попросил Эйд. - Ты… отлично справился с поставленной задачей, - медик и сам слышал, как глупо звучали его слова. Но поехавший процессором Персептор, кажется, принял всё за чистый шаникс. - Можно… помочь тебе? Я только хочу убедиться, что ты правда в порядке. Ты пережил вчера хирургическое вмешательство. Обещаю, я ничего не буду трогать и вынимать! - взмахнул свободной ладонью Эйд. - Но можно… посмотреть поближе? - с трудом подобрал он верные слова.  
\- Можно, - Персептор безумно рассмеялся и отвернулся. - Я давно хотел сделать нечто подобное, но всё манипуляторы не доходили. А тут я проснулся и понял: вот оно! Сейчас самое время!  
Фёрст Эйд подошёл к нему сзади, крепко сжимая в ладони три дозатора с седативным препаратом. Справиться с учёным, который не отдавал себе отчёта, своими силами медик сейчас не сможет. Нужно вырубить его и ещё раз тщательно осмотреть. Шлак… вот так подфартило.  
\- Я не бесполезный, Эйд, - Персептор неожиданно вскинул шлем, перехватив его взгляд в отражении. - Клянусь, я сделаю всё, чтобы крушители стали ещё лучше, чем были. Я не подведу. Хоть собственную искру на кон поставлю, только бы… - он осёкся, заметив в ладони Эйда дозаторы, - что ты собрался сде… кха… - мех закашлялся.  
Фёрст Эйд отступил, впервые за последнее время позволяя себе задрожать. Три дозатора строго в ряд торчали в шее снайпера. Последний что-то прокряхтел и рухнул навзничь, стремительно теряя сознание. Медик бросился к нему и упал на колени, привычно сканируя: он настолько переволновался, что совсем позабыл о недавнем вмешательстве в корпус учёного. Тройная доза седативного, конечно, не убьёт его, но случайно запустить процесс принудительного стазиса может.  
\- Эйд? Что случилось? - на пороге лаборатории возник помятый после оффлайна Спрингер. - Я услышал чьи-то возгласы, когда проснулся, а тебя не было рядом, и я… - мех замер, с удивлением рассматривая Персептора. - Что этот оплавок сделал с собой?  
\- Помоги отнести его ко мне, - велел Фёрст Эйд, - и скажи Импактору, что я подойду к нему попозже. Мне нужно тщательно осмотреть и проверить всё, что наворотил Перси. Это займёт время, я не успеваю на собрание.  
Спрингер одобрительно покачал шлемом и подхватил учёного вверх. Вместе они двинулись обратно в медбэй.


	7. Эпилог.

Персептор прекрасно понимал желание Фёрст Эйда вернуться в привычную для него среду. Работать с крушителям действительно было временами сложно, но кто-то как Перси решительно переступал через себя, а кто-то как Эйд делал то, что получалось у него лучше всего.  
Медик покинул их сразу же, как только они в очередной раз вернулись на Кибертрон. Судя по всему, вопрос был решён непосредственно с Импактором, поскольку Эйд тут же собрал вещи и испарился. Если бы слишком наблюдательный Персептор не перехватил его незадолго до отбытия, учёный оказался бы в том же положении, что и Спрингер: последний ни сном ни духом не знал о побеге гештальтиста и понял это за десять бриймов до отлёта. Воплей было много, вплоть до того, что трёхрежимник едва не ввязался в драку с Хабкапом. Командир Импактор вовремя унял его, велев перестать наматывать энергоновые сопли на кулак, собраться и работать дальше.  
Эйд честно признался, что работать с крушителями ему было интересно, но моральных сил попросту не хватало. Да, это выглядело как слабость. Да, Фёрст Эйд потакал ей. Чтобы служить на равных с врекерами, предстояло обрасти цинизмом сильнее, чем Рэтчет и Фарма вместе взятые. Личный медбот Прайма, кстати, потом как-то между словом заметил, что он рад уходу Эйда из отряда крушителей. Эта идея с самого начала казалась ему дурацкой, и это хорошо, что гештальтист одумался. Фёрст Эйд в свою очередь не стал уточнять, что одной из причин его ухода был широко улыбающийся трёхрежимник с невероятно чистой искрой, дезактив которой утащит медика за собой. Пусть все думают, что он струсил, так даже проще.  
Персептор с искренним сожалением отметил, что ему не хочется прощаться, особенно после того инцидента, когда он был не в себе и едва не угробил свой корпус только из-за желания стать лучше. Снайпер сначала замкнулся в себе, но через какое-то время (частично спасибо тому же Капу; снова) пересилил себя и поблагодарил Эйда по полной программе, презентовав ему адекватно проапгрейженный сканер со встроенной трёхмерной голограммой, коммлинк с хорошим диапазоном частот и - венец его творения - холоснимок с Эйдом и всеми крушителями. Медик тогда искренне удивился, когда снайпер успел заснять их посиделки. И, наверное, удивился ещё больше, когда значительно позже случайно обнаружил за одним снимком второй - памятное фото об их со Спрингером отношениях, на котором меха нежно целовались друг с другом. Персептор улыбнулся уголками губ.

Года летели стремительно. Война разворачивалась до невероятных масштабов, унося с собой всё больше и больше искр. Что автоботы, что десептиконы - все кибертронцы несли потери и каждый раз погружались в пучины безумия сильнее и сильнее.  
Персептор так и остался на службе с крушителями, прикинув, куда бы он мог пойти и чем бы мог заниматься. Научно-исследовательские институты стремительно прекращали своё существование. Воевать на передовой, как делали солдаты Прайма, или уйти в разведку - не вариант. Персептор одинаково не подходил что для того, что для другого. Поэтому он принял решение остаться на станции Дебрис под предводительством Импактора до тех пор, пока не найдёт для себя что-то другое. Тем более, что его внезапный апгрейд, побывавший под умелыми руками Фёрст Эйда, сослужил ему отличную службу.  
Учёный впоследствии с тихим ужасом вспоминал о том, что натворил, когда был не в себе. Эйд тогда знатно словесно отхлестал его, когда Перси очухался и осознанно посмотрел на мир. Только благодаря его вмешательству снайпер не потерял зрение совсем. Идея вмонтировать себе вместо обычного окуляра моноапгрейд звучала отлично, однако требовала грамотного исполнения. Персептор только навредил себе, и гештальтисту пришлось хорошо повозиться, чтобы разобрать, переподключить и снова собрать изобретение учёного.  
Пожалуй, этот инцидент в каком-то смысле сплотил их, потому что снайпер в один прекрасный момент обнаружил себя сидящим за компьютерной панелью, на экране которой мигал значок отправленного сообщения. И даже больше: через несколько бриймов ему пришёл ответ… Общение с Эйдом вышло на новый уровень: Перси рассказывал ему про крушителей, медик про работу на Дельфи, куда его откомандировади под руководство старого друга Фармы.  
Если получалось, они встречались в увольнительных, которые Эйд грамотно разделял между Персептором и Спрингером. С последним у гештальтиста всё-таки срослись отношения, хотя трёхрежимник иногда жаловался, что его партнёр упорно не признавался в чувствах вслух. Перси только посмеивался и загадочно улыбался, а потом отвлекал на себя внимание Капа - им на пару удалось достаточно притереться друг к другу, чтобы периодически проводить время вместе. До тех пор, пока к крушителям не присоединился новый рекрут - говорили, что бывших десептиконов не существует, но Дрифт снова и снова разрушал этот стереотип.  
Персептор довёл снайперское мастерство до совершенства и стал значительно чаще покидать станцию Дебрис. И каково же было его удивление, когда его самого едва не сняли с тщательно выверенной позиции. Если бы не вмешавшийся в битву нейтрал, возможно, учёный пострадал бы гораздо сильнее. На корабль они тогда вернулись вместе. Дрифт изъявил желание присоединиться к противоборствующей стороне и сказал, что готов доказывать свою преданность столько, сколько потребуется. Что может быть лучше, чем служба в самом смертоубийственном отряде автоботской фракции?  
Персептор написал Эйду и об этом в том числе, на что гештальтист заметил, что Рэтчет, служивший рядом с Праймом, знал об этом меха многое. У Дэдлока была солидная репутация, но о причинах, побудивших его на дезертирство, верхушка умалчивала. Прайм вроде как дал добро на его присоединение к крушителям, но сказал, что без испытательного срока никак. А уж о том, что Проул установил над дезертиром тотальный контроль, можно было даже не упоминать - это ясно как светлый день.  
Медик также добавил, что он сейчас работал в довольно спокойном секторе, и нет-нет, а им попадались меха не только из автоботов… И Эйд узнавал от них довольно много интересных вещей. Вероятно, перебежчик-десептикон был не так плох, как могло показаться впервые. Персептор не стал с ним спорить, но и особого доверия к мечнику не испытывал, хотя его таланты впечатляли. В отличие от Дрифта, который мгновенно проникся к нему некоторой симпатией.  
\- А ты попробуй, - лениво вдохнув порцию химикатов из сай-гара, как-то посоветовал снайперу Кап, когда Персептор в поверхностных подробностях рассказал ему о повышенном интересе к своей скромной персоне. - Сконнекти его, а потом выведай все его тайны. И уже от этого прыгай, когда расставишь приоритеты.  
\- Вот ты сейчас и расставляй, - парировал снайпер и хлопнул ветерана по скрытой паховой. - У меня ещё есть целый джоор. Хочу провести его с пользой.  
Кап ухмыльнулся и навалился на автобота сверху, раскрывая интим-панель.  
Однако несмотря на всё это Персептор прислушался к совету старика и присмотрелся к дезертиру. Дрифт мгновенно просёк причины повышенного к себе интереса и прямо заявил, что с десептиконами покончено. А потом тихо добавил, что если нужно перетрахаться с каждым из крушителей, он сделает и это - слухов мечник не боялся, а сражаться хотел. Да и пусть кто попробует его скрутить: у экс-десептикона были припасены кое-какие секреты.  
С одним из них Персептор познакомился поближе, когда после попойки в честь дня активации Хабкапа обнаружил себя вжимающим мечника в свой рабочий верстак, пока тот в предвкушении елозил и постоянно облизывал губы. Снайпер и пикнуть не успел, а скрутка уже развернулась в чужой приёмной системе, и Дрифт невероятно элегантно - насколько это было возможно в сложившейся ситуации - активировал встроенный в порт апгрейд. Чужую джамперную скрутку окатило сначала раскалённым потоком жара и следом же - излишне прохладным порывом вентиляции.  
\- Я отвалил солидную сумму за эту чудо, - жарко прошелестел мечник, до хруста деталей сжимая ногами чужие бёдра, - у меня там не только температурное воздействие, но ещё и вибрация, и внешняя статика… Что хочешь попробовать?  
\- Ты прямо открыт для экспериментов, - пробормотал приятно удивлённый Персептор.  
\- Ты тоже, - улыбнулся Дрифт, вцепившись в учёного всеми конечностями. - Я видел твои изобретения в действии… это невероятно… - жарко выдохнул он автоботу прямо на аудиосенсор.  
Персептор запустил пробный энергообмен, и мечник мгновенно отреагировал, прогнувшись в поясничной секции и запрокинув шлем. Снайпер прогнал полный цикл вентиляции, охлаждая корпус и постепенно привыкая к новым для него ощущениям - с температурными перепадами он почти не играл.  
Дрифт улыбнулся, и Перси позволил себе немного расслабиться. Тем более, что целовался мечник ещё лучше, чем Кап. После него гораздо дольше горел и пульсировал тонкий металл губ. Мечник-крушитель обожал провоцировать и дразниться, и снайпер через какое-то время заметил, что это распространялось только на него. С другими врекерами Дрифт вёл себя довольно сдержанно, а на едкие замечания либо не реагировал, либо при каждом удобном случае припоминал, чтобы другим неповадно было. Персептор тем временем запустил основной энергообмен и на периферии сознания подумал что, быть может, всё не так уж и плохо… он изучит Дрифта лучше, чем кто-либо ещё, а потом… потом видно будет.

Фёрст Эйд с нежностью покосился на отдыхающего трёхрежимника, растянувшегося на его узкой платформе. Спрингер лежал, свесив один манипулятор и негромко похрапывая, иногда царапая пальцами пол. Медик отвернулся к окну и слабо улыбнулся, коснувшись кончиками пальцев своих губ - сегодня крушитель целовал его особенно долго и вдумчиво. Похоже, они оба достаточно сильно соскучились по друг другу.  
Столько времени прошло с момента их первой интимной близости, а некоторые вещи не изменились. Жаркие глубокие поцелуи и нежность, с которой Спрингер оглаживал такой знакомый ему корпус. Эйд тихо рассмеялся: он помнил, как сбегал с Дебрис, как столкнулся тогда с Персептором и как воровато оглядывался, надеясь, что трёхрежимник его не заметит. А главное как потом вяло отбрыкивался от словесных обвинений, когда Спрингер вычислил его коммлинк и начал названивать, чтобы добиться конкретного объяснения его поступков.  
Первое время Эйд с чувством боролся, но в конце концов сдался под напором жалобных просьб и искреннего недоумения. А потом согласился на новую встречу при условии, что Дебрис вернётся на Кибертрон. Потом ещё на одну… и ещё… И каждый шлаков раз заканчивался на платформе: гештальтист извивался и стонал, а Спрингер собственнически ласкал его, вжимая в пласт металла. Как и в этот раз…  
\- Чего ты так рано подхватился? - поинтересовался крушитель, активировав один окуляр и одарив медика задумчивым полусонным взглядом. - У нас ещё несколько джооров на отдых. Персептор всё равно сегодня будет таскаться с Дрифтом по торговым точкам - ему нужны какие-то там особые детали, - зевнул он.  
\- Всё в порядке, - медик ещё немного потоптался у панорамного окна снятой на несколько дней кварты и вернулся на платформу. - Просто задумался.  
\- О чём? - трёхрежимник повернулся на бок и даже не поморщился, скрежетнув лопастью вертолёта по стене. - Обо мне?  
\- Тогда уж о ком, - хмыкнул Эйд и забрался к нему, удобно устроился под крупным манипулятором и затих, гоняя вентиляцию. - Знаешь… меня всё чаще начинают посещать мысли о будущем. Что будет, когда война закончится? Она ведь не может тянуться бесконечно. Если уж Дрифт - один из лучших военных офицеров Мегатрона - примкнул к автоботам… Что-то ведь происходит, я прав?  
\- Что-то всегда происходит, Эйд, - Спрингер мягко погладил его по щеке, - а когда закончится война, мы с тобой рванём на окраину галактики, снимем там жильё в частном секторе рядом с масляным морем и будем отдыхать. Наболт, пусть Проул сам разгребает всю свою отработку. Я верну Импактора обратно, доведу крушителей до конца и уйду на заслуженный отдых.  
\- А когда он будет, этот конец? - Фёрст Эйд тихонько заурчал движком, притулился поближе к замызганному жёлтому честплейту. - Меня пригласили поучаствовать в экспедиции… чувствуется, это будет долгая поездка.  
\- Куда именно? - Спрингер наклонился и вовлёк его в поцелуй, расслабляя и лаская.  
\- Слышал про юного Прайма? Кажется, Родимус, - со стоном разорвав поцелуй, пробормотал медик, - он хочет найти какое-то новое оружие или что-то вроде того. Прайм… в смысле, Оптимус назначил меня в его команду. Сначала хотел Рэтчета, но потом передумал. Наверное, Рэтч нужен ему здесь, рядом с ним.  
\- Значит, мы увидимся нескоро? - с заметным сожалением уточнил врекер. - Тогда нужно провести время с пользой. Я и так постоянно по тебе скучаю. А теперь ты ещё и вне сети будешь.  
\- Я тоже, - Эйд смущённо мигнул визором и припал к шероховатым губам в новом поцелуе, затыкая партнёра, - очень скучаю. Особенно по вечерам.  
Спрингер улыбнулся - широко, открыто, так, как делал это, когда был совсем юным кибертронцем. Кажется, спустя столько лет он, наконец-то, услышал то, что всегда хотел. Завуалированное, но всё-таки признание в любви приятно согревало искру.  
\- У нас скоро годовщина, - прошелестел он, - у меня есть для тебя подарок. Я долго думал, но потом понял, что просто обязан сделать это.  
\- Ты о чём? - удивился гештальтист. - И разве не рано?  
\- Рано, - согласно качнул шлемом крушитель, - но сам ведь знаешь… каждая встреча может стать последней. А мне хочется, чтобы ты знал, - мех приподнялся на одном манипуляторе и дал команду на раскрытие честплейта. - Понимаю, это глупо и довольно сентиментально, но…  
Эйд потерял дар речи: на ложементе искры - прямо под ярким сгустком протуберанцев - ровными глифами было выцарапано его имя. Дорогая процедура, пользовавшаяся популярностью ещё во времена Золотого века Кибертрона. Тогда, правда, таким образом хозяева отмечали принадлежность им своих рабов. Неординарный подарок, больше нечего сказать.  
\- Нравится? - настороженно хрипло выдохнул Спрингер, насладившись произведённым эффектом. - Мне показалось, что это идеально выразит всё то, что я к тебе чувствую, Эйд.  
\- Что же ты делаешь со мной, оплавок? - дождавшись, когда искра исчезнет внутри честплейта, медбот полез целоваться, в перерывах продолжая бормотать то, что много лет копилось у него в душе. - Ты сводишь меня с ума. Нельзя же так.  
Спрингер улыбался и отвечал на рваные поцелуе, сжимал медика и довольно урчал, удовлетворённый результатом. Фёрст Эйд был достоин самого лучшего, и новоявленный командир крушителей поклялся самому себе, что никогда не пожалеет о содеянном. Никогда.


End file.
